


То, что мы пережили

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Power Imbalance, Pre-Series, Sexual Coercion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: Преканон, повествующий о том, как Джек стал квартирмейстером Вейна, и о сложных отношениях всех со всеми.
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane, Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	То, что мы пережили

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you and i survived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832226) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Даб-кон (или что-то вроде), немного трисама, полиамория (или что-то вроде), лютый сексизм в соответствие с историческими реалиями, упоминание наркотиков, местами ангст и пространные рассуждения о природе маскулинности.

_“Думаю, Чарльз Вейн - это то, что мы пережили”._   
**_(Серия 13)_ **

Он обрезает ей волосы, дает свои штаны и самый скромный камзол — тот, что без рюшей и нарядных пуговиц, — и вносит в судовую роль как Джеймса Бонни. Грязь на лице и привычно хмурый вид надёжно скрывают все следы женской привлекательности, а если какие-то намеки и остаются, то их можно списать на мальчишеские черты в юноше, едва вступившем во взрослую жизнь. Со своим хриплым голосом, в надвинутой на лоб широкополой шляпе и с суровым взглядом из-под неё Энн куда больше похожа на мужчину, чем сам Джек.

— Может, бороду тебе сделать? Привяжем её к ушам.

Вместо ответа она сплёвывает ему под ноги.

— Ладно, ладно, я пошутил.

— В следующий раз напялим платье на тебя, — ворчит она.

— Может, я бы и не возражал, но вряд ли нам сейчас это поможет, — говорит Джек, хотя этого можно было и не произносить вслух. Впрочем, половину из того, что он болтает, можно не произносить вслух. — Так, говорить буду я. Просто стой рядом и постарайся выглядеть посуровее.

Она играет свою роль идеально, и на этот раз всё проходит без сучка и задоринки — в отличие от всех предыдущих разов, когда они пытались завербоваться на судно, не скрывая пол Энн. Сколько он ни заверял, что драться она умеет и любит, над ним лишь смеялись. Зато теперь, когда она выдаёт себя за мужчину, никому не приходит в голову в этом сомневаться — и у Джека остается отчётливое ощущение, что свирепое выражение на лице Энн в конечном счете производит больше впечатления, чем его цветистые рассказы о том, как много пользы они оба принесут команде. До чего же легко живется мужчинам — и насколько легче тем из них, кто ведет себя по-мужски и выглядит сильным, молчаливым и сдержанным.

Вдвоём с Энн — учитывая, что ему от рождения достался соответствующий пол, а ей соответствующий темперамент, — у них, возможно, как раз достаточно мужских качеств, чтобы чего-нибудь добиться в жизни.

* * *  
Они трахаются в трюме.

Целую неделю они работали, как проклятые, — что далось Джеку труднее, чем Энн. Та окунулась в корабельные обязанности с тем же истовым энтузиазмом, с которым Джек погружается в чтение книг. Ни стёртые до мозолей ладони, ни обгоревшее на солнце лицо её не смущают — напротив, она, кажется, едва ли не наслаждается ими, как Джек наслаждается Эразмом Роттердамским. Эразм, однако, в море совершенно бесполезен — так же, как и Данте, и Платон, и все остальные. Большинство моряков грамоте не обучены, а те, кто обучен, пользуются навыками только для того, чтобы прочесть записи в судовом журнале или поставить подпись. Все они открыто презирают Джека за его манеру говорить. В первые же три дня он дважды получает в зубы по причинам, которые ему самому неясны. Энн говорит, дело в том, что он ведет себя «как придурочный голубок» и «в каждой бочке затычка».

— Придурочный?

— Заткнись. Опусти руку пониже.

Они трахаются в трюме среди ночи, в пяти футах от молочной козы, как пара идиотов, стараясь прикоснуться друг к другу во всех тех местах, о которых в общей каюте, среди чужих мужчин — бог знает, что бы они сделали с Энн, если бы узнали, что она женщина, — нельзя даже помыслить. Джеку уже приходилось идти на разнообразные ухищрения, чтобы отвлечь всех и дать ей возможность помыться или переодеться. Необходимость соблюдать тайну утомляет всё больше. Энн, конечно, не жалуется. Она никогда ни на что не жалуется. Она настолько сильнее, чем он, и — господи боже — такая тёплая.

Энн прижимается к нему бедрами, запускает руки ему в волосы, тянет за них, привлекая его к себе, трется об него, пока расстегивает ему штаны, а он расстегивает штаны ей. Энн быстро опускается на его член, Джек судорожно вздыхает, и она усмехается и зажимает ему рот рукой, чтобы заглушить звук — чтобы их не обнаружили в этом укрытии. Он толкается в неё, она подаётся навстречу, всем телом удерживая его рядом с собой. Она настолько сильнее, чем он, она такая красивая, чёрт…

Слышится покашливание, и Энн замирает.

— Однако. — Голос Джеку незнаком. — Как интересно.

Джек зажмуривается, готовясь к удару, — и, когда удара не следует, через несколько мгновений открывает их и моргает, вглядываясь в смутную фигуру человека. Тот стоит в проходе с фонарем и ухмыляется. Джек практически уверен, что это капитан.

Рубашка Энн распахнута на груди. Не надо было этого делать. Запоздало Джек тянется, чтобы запахнуть её, прикрыть то, что должно быть прикрыто, но штаны Энн спущены до колен, и её пол теперь очевиден — его не скрыть. Она и не пытается — не делает ни движения, чтобы заслониться, просто глядит в упор на Чарльза Вейна, самого грозного из всех пиратских капитанов на Багамских островах. А тот понимающим взглядом смотрит на неё в ответ.

Энн приподнимается и отстраняется от Джека — и даже в этот момент ему приятно ощущать скольжение её тела, хотя по коже уже бегут мурашки, а член неминуемо опадает. Энн подтягивает штаны и застегивает ремень. Капитан продолжает смотреть.

— Это даже забавно, — говорит он — не угрожающе, как ожидал Джек, но как будто с нотками веселья в голосе. — Команда считает тебя… как там тебя зовут?

Вейн смотрит на Джека. Тот по-прежнему обнажён ниже пояса. Он быстро прикрывается, отвечая чуть дрогнувшим голосом:  
— Рэкхем. Джек Рэкхем.

— Ах да, Рэкхем. Все считают тебя содомитом. Не то чтобы я об этом задумывался — мне было плевать, что там у тебя с твоим мальчонкой, — он произносит это слово с неприятными интонациями, беззастенчиво оглядывая Энн. — Но сейчас задуматься придется.

Голос у него хриплый, низкий, прокуренный — голос человека, который наслаждается собственной мужественностью и готов продемонстрировать её за счет любого, кто встретится на пути. Джека не удивит, если капитан убьёт их обоих.

Не надо было сюда приходить. Нужно было наняться на другой корабль — где капитан подобрее. Или не наниматься на корабль вообще. Не нужно было лезть туда, где им были не рады.

Молочная коза громко и бессмысленно блеет.

— Я… если позволите, — начинает Джек, с усилием выпрямляясь, чтобы встать бок о бок с Энн. — Знаю, это выглядит так, будто мы вас обманули, — в каком-то смысле так и есть, но если учесть обстоятельства… — Капитан Вейн подходит к ним, и по мере его приближения Джек говорит всё быстрее, и выходит невнятно, отчего слова кажутся пустым звуком — впрочем, они и правда пустой звук. — Быть может, вы согласитесь…

— Ты притащил чёртову бабу на мой чёртов корабль.

— Да, но…

Энн встает между ними — несгибаемая, бесстрашная, с усмешкой на губах:  
— И что вы собираетесь делать?

Вейн умолкает с полуулыбкой, смотрит в пространство между ними, затем смеётся — громко и недобро.

— Самое время задаться вопросом, кто из вас чёртова баба. Ты дрожишь, как заяц, в то время как она готова постоять за себя. Жалкое зрелище.

В отчаянии, Джек кивает.

— Я — быть может. Но не она, вы сами видите. Она доказала, что не уступает никому в команде ни умениями, ни сноровкой. Быть может, даже превосходит. Спросите Слейда или Хэммонда — кого угодно.

— Мне плевать, будь она хоть чёртовой Жанной д’Арк, — отвечает Вейн, по-прежнему ухмыляясь, будто его всё это почему-то развлекает. — Ты привел ко мне на корабль бабу без моего ведома — ты трахал бабу у меня на корабле без моего ведома. Это оскорбление. Для меня и для моей команды. — Он подходит ближе к Энн, ставя фонарь на сложенные штабелем ящики. — Знаешь, что с тобой сделают, если узнают, кто ты? Убить вас обоих было бы милосердием. — К облегчению Джека, что-то в словах капитана подсказывает, что делать этого он не собирается. Вейн подходит к Энн ещё на шаг. — Конечно, до следующего порта месяц хода. Я не стану вас трогать, если вы должным образом возместите ущерб.

Он не сводит глаз с рубашки Энн — с е ворота, который теперь аккуратно запахнут, но до этого был так красноречиво раскрыт.

— Что уго… — начинает Джек, не успев в полной мере осознать всё, что под этим подразумевается. Но, осознав, умолкает, сплевывая остаток фразы, будто грязь. — Нет.

Вейн морщит лоб, разыгрывая недоумение. Ему явно нравится, что Джек его боится.

— Ты, кажется, собирался сказать «что угодно».

— Я передумал, — огрызается Джек, быстро — быстрее, чем сам ожидал, — становясь рядом с Энн. — Никогда, ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Энн стоит неподвижно, молча, всё понимая. Если она и боится, то скрывает страх где-то в глубине своего существа, где таятся все остальные чувства, которым она дает волю только с Джеком, под защитой его рук, губ, бёдер. Всё, что есть для них хорошего в этом мире, всё, что для них ценно, теперь открыто перед этим вульгарным ублюдком — и он предъявляет права, требуя своих трофеев. Требуя — Энн.

— Это единственный способ возместить оскорбление, — непринужденно, как ни в чем не бывало, говорит Вейн.

— Оскорбление? — повторяет Джек. Он в такой ярости, что в ушах начинает стучать кровь. — Вы просто самодур, который…

— Я согласна.

Голос Энн звучит ясно и чётко, так же решительно, как всегда. Она не смотрит на Джека, продолжая глядеть в лицо Вейну, — и тот расплывается в широкой ухмылке, которая кажется воплощением всего самого гадкого, всего самодовольства и самоуверенности, правящих миром.

— Энн, — говорит Джек, и сам осознаёт, что голос выдает слабость — в нём звучат нотки отчаяния, неприкрытой боли.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Чем он хуже любого из них.

Джек мотает головой — так сильно, что в глазах туманится. Пальцы начинают трястись. Он физически ощущает боль в сердце.

— Я тебе обещал. Я обещал, что тебе никогда больше не придется пережить ничего подобного, что я никогда не позволю никому, ни одному человеку…

— Это не называется «позволить». Это называется «ты не можешь этому помешать».

— Энн. — Он по-прежнему мотает головой и чувствует, что на глазах выступают слезы. — Пусть лучше он меня убьёт.

— Если даже я убью тебя, — с усмешкой говорит Вейн, — я всё равно её возьму. Так что лучше воспользуйся шансом, который я даю, чтобы прожить подольше. Ну, или протрястись подольше, я не знаю. — Презрение, которое он питает к Джеку — к его слабости, его бессилию — очевидно во всем: в голосе Вейна, в его взгляде, в каждом его движении. Вот человек, который непоколебимо уверен в собственной силе, собственной власти — безграничной, бесконечной, данной от Бога, — в своем праве брать всё, что захочет взять, и испытывает отвращение к Джеку за его неспособность быть таким же, защитить себя и то, что ему дорого.

Выражение на лице Вейна меняется, когда тот переводит взгляд на Энн. Теперь в нем нет и тени отвращения — только странное превосходство и что-то вроде тайного веселья.

— Придешь, когда я скажу, — говорит он, и Энн, без всякого выражения на лице, кивает.

Вейн уходит. Молочная коза снова блеет.

* * *  
Позже Джек все-таки плачет — про себя, не напоказ, — слезы набухают в углах глаз, жгут где-то глубоко в носу. Он тихонько размазывает их по коже на висках, втирает в волосы. Его мутит. Энн ничего ему не говорит, а он ничего не говорит ей, они просто лежат в своих гамаках бок о бок, в дальней, наименее густонаселенной части кубрика. Он бы взял её за руку, если бы был уверен, что этого не заметят — и что она позволит.

Он сам во всем виноват — ни одному из них не нужно произносить этого вслух, он и так всё понимает, и от осознания этого где-то в горле болезненно бьется жилка. Он настоял, чтобы они завербовались на корабль. Где-то там, впереди, ему виделись песчаные пляжи, и пальмы, и горы сверкающих драгоценностей, и вино бочками, и свобода, свобода. Не это. Не новые круги ада. Он был для Энн спасителем — насколько такой человек, как он, вооруженный хлипкой шпажонкой, мог быть спасителем для пленной воительницы вроде неё. Прошло совсем немного времени после того, как он освободил её от негодяя-мужа, — и она затмила его во всем, что касалось силы и ловкости. Но поначалу, когда она была загнана в угол, ощущая себя вещью, и сама еще не знала, на что способна, именно он — с неожиданной смелостью — рискнул всем в надежде, что сможет подарить Энн новую жизнь.

Разумеется, команда, с которой он тогда плавал, вышвырнула его вон, когда он отказался делиться добычей.

— А ты — хочешь мистера Манди? Мистера Бейла? Мистера Райта? — вполголоса спросил он тогда Энн — не потому, на самом деле верил в подобное, но готовый на всякий случай рассмотреть все возможности, которые позволят найти приемлемый выход. Она, ещё более немногословная, чем сейчас (сейчас-то она стала прямо-таки разговорчивой по сравнению с тем периодом), в ответ на вопросы лишь быстро, с расширившимися глазами замотала головой. — В таком случае, — сказал он ей, — ничего подобного не случится.

С тех пор они брались за всякие временные работы, переходя из команды в команду, иногда на пиратских кораблях, иногда на торговых судах; порой выдавая Энн за мужчину, а где возможно — уговаривая пустить её на борт как его жену. Чем дальше на юг они продвигались, тем сложнее было найти судно, куда их соглашались взять. На «Бродягу» их приняли только потому, что за пару недель до этого при захвате крупной добычи там погибла значительная часть экипажа — что, однако, означало, что выжившим удалось сорвать большой куш.

Энн засыпает раньше, и он смотрит на неё, едва видную в лунном свете, который проникает сквозь щели в палубе. Когда он спас её, в голове, конечно же, немедленно возникла фантазия о том, как эта красивая девушка с решительным лицом влюбится в него… разумеется — разумеется, всё, что он делает, продиктовано фантазиями, попыткой придать какой-то смысл хаосу вокруг, превратив его в связную историю. Но с самого первого дня было ясно, что эта фантазия слишком одномерна, слишком примитивна, слишком скучна: красивая девушка с решительным лицом — лишь образ в его голове, бесплотный идеал, воображаемое создание, которое, будто подменыша, вкладывает в головы мужчинам воспитание. На самом деле куда больше, чем лицо или тело, его привлекает ярость Энн, её неистовый дух, ум, который — в отличие от его собственного — не порхает от мысли к мысли без толку и смысла, но рассматривает и взвешивает любое явление, доискиваясь до самой сути. Детское желание быть предметом чье-то влюблённости сменилось любовью — такой полной и яркой, что для нее была неважной взаимность, — восхищением, чувством товарищества; и теперь, когда он смотрел ей в лицо, он видел не столько возлюбленную, сколько неотъемлемую часть себя, без которой немыслимо не только счастье, но и само существование.

И Чарльз Вейн собирается овладеть ею.

— Я отрежу ему яйца, когда он уснёт, — сказала она, но они оба знают, что если убьют капитана «Бродяги» или хотя бы попытаются это сделать, то никогда больше не сойдут на берег живыми.

Все, что им нужно, — это добраться до следующего порта, сойти на берег и исчезнуть. Но до следующей стоянки ещё месяц, сказал Вейн. Джек не сомневается, что Энн выдержит и это, но почему ей нужно это выдерживать? Какой-то каприз природы — и вот: Джеку нечем выкупить её безопасность, а Чарльз Вейн — лишь потому, что она женщина и находится под рукой, — считает, что имеет право взять её силой, да еще и в качестве компенсации за оскорбление. Просто чтобы поквитаться с Джеком, ведь Энн его женщина — как будто она и правда принадлежит ему. Джеку больно от мысли, что с этим придется жить, и что он сам принадлежит к мужскому полу и наделён мужскими органами, и что он дал обещание, которое не сможет сдержать, потому что природа распорядилась иначе.

Он погружается всё глубже в ненависть к себе, дает этой ненависти выкристаллизоваться, достигнуть предела, и лежит без сна, измученный мыслями, всю ночь — и в конце концов, дав себе настрадаться вдоволь, наскребает достаточно воли и решимости, чтобы воплотить в жизнь план, который всё это время маячил где-то в глубине сознания — нелепый, абсурдный и, скорее всего, обречённый на провал. Однако сейчас, после бессонной ночи и приступа жалости к себе, план кажется вполне разумным и выполнимым.

«Мужчина» — это ведь тоже всего-навсего образ, выдумка, как его воображаемая прекрасная девушка; этот образ реален только благодаря тому, что все согласились признавать его реальность. Вести себя «как мужчина» — значит лишь играть свою роль в истории, сочиненной за тебя другими; в истории, где Джеку отведена жалкая роль и где нет никакого выбора, кроме как сражаться с врагом, которого невозможно победить, или склониться перед ним и признать своё поражение.

Но есть и другие альтернативы. Всё решает выбор средств — а у него, кажется, есть то, что нужно. По крайней мере, достаточно близкое.

* * *  
К тому моменту, как он приходит в капитанскую каюту, уже почти рассвело. Голова кружится от недосыпа и особой ясности, которая наступает, когда решение принято и мысли начинают течь по новому пути. Ему страшно — но он думает о том, как легко и уверенно Энн согласилась расплатиться собой, чтобы спасти жизни им обоим, и это дает ему силы. Представляя себе её странный, лающий смех, он стучит в дверь. Он вспоминает её пальцы — внутри себя, её губы на своих губах, взгляд, недоуменный и насмешливый, которым она смотрит на него, когда он пускается в очередную длинную и путаную тираду непонятно о чем.

Ответа нет, и он стучится снова. Из-за двери раздаются приглушенные ругательства, потом снова наступает тишина, — он решает, что их можно счесть за приглашение, и заходит в каюту.

Там темно, поэтому первым делом он пытается зажечь лампу, но едва успевает разглядеть её в полумраке, как Вейн прижимает его лицом к стене и упирается локтем в затылок, а коленом — в бедро, лишая равновесия.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? — выдыхает Вейн. Сейчас его хриплый голос почему-то звучит менее угрожающе. Почти комично.

— Э-э-э… — начинает Джек.

— Рэкхем? — Вейн слегка ослабляет хватку, решив, видимо, что Джек не представляет особой опасности, лишь досадное неудобство. — Я смотрю, ты и правда жалкий неудачник. Воображал, что тихонечко прокрадешься сюда и прирежешь меня, пока я сплю, — вот так просто, да? Не могу поверить, что человек может быть таким слабаком и идиотом, как ты, но…

— Мне кажется, — говорит Джек — слова звучат глухо, потому что его по-прежнему вжимают носом в стену, — что если бы я пытался убить вас тайно, то не стал бы громко стучать в дверь.

Вейн на мгновение замирает, фыркает, затем выпускает его.

— Зависит от того, насколько ты тупой. — Он зажигает лампу, которую хотел зажечь Джек, и, кажется, немного расслабляется: инстинкты хищника уступают место недоброй отстраненности, которая, похоже, ему наиболее привычна.

Джек выпрямляется и наблюдает, как капитан зажигает трубку.

— Если ты пришел не для того, чтобы убить, — говорит Вейн, — то, значит, будешь умолять меня, чтобы я не трогал твою девку. Не трать слов зря. Если бы мне просто была нужна баба, я, может, и оставил бы её в покое — она хорошо работает и приносит достаточно пользы на корабле. Но, к несчастью для вас обоих, дело в принципе. Я не могу допустить, чтобы кто-то болтал, будто Чарльз Вейн позволил тайком провести девку на свой корабль и ничего не сделал. Благодари меня за то, что я согласен держать всё в секрете, вместо того чтобы отдать её команде. — Он затягивается, затем выпускает густую струю дыма. — Это моё личное одолжение ей, потому что мне нравится её смелость. Но я могу и передумать, потому что ты, ублюдок, разбудил меня посреди ночи.

— Уже почти утро, — говорит Джек — и сам прикусывает язык и сокрушенно качает головой. — Неважно. Я здесь не для того, чтобы вас умолять. Я здесь для того, чтобы предложить в компенсацию кое-что другое.

Вейн откидывается на койке, опершись на заведенные назад ладони: широкие плечи, бандитская самоуверенность.

— И что предложишь? — спрашивает он без особого интереса.

Оказывается, это очень трудно произнести вслух.

— Энн… Энн опасна. Гораздо опаснее, чем я. Уверен, вы это уже поняли. Пуская её к себе в койку, чтобы наскоро перепихнуться, вы всерьёз рискуете. Я видел, как она зарезала человека только за то, что он её облапал. Я… на самом деле, я был к этому причастен, потому что держал его… — Вейн моргает и смотрит на него точно так же, как смотрели те двое матросов, кто успел дать Джеку в зубы. Поэтому он решает поскорее перейти к делу. — Что я хочу сказать — у неё будет гораздо больше шансов убить вас, если она окажется к вам близко, чем — например… — он делает паузу для пущего эффекта и прочищает горло, — у меня.

Вейн смотрит на него в упор, медленно поднимая брови. Быть может, следует выразиться более недвусмысленно? В конце концов, капитан Вейн известен своим суровым нравом, а не тонким пониманием намеков.

Но в следующий момент Вейн смеётся — громко, искренне и зловеще. Смех стихает через пару мгновений. Джек сохраняет серьёзность и ничего больше не говорит, так что становится ясно: предложение сделано.

— Ты просишь, чтобы я трахнул тебя вместо неё? — спрашивает Вейн, продолжая улыбаться.

— Да.

Вейн подаётся вперед, поставив локти на колени, и внезапно выглядит сосредоточенным и совершенно проснувшимся.

— И за каким чёртом мне это нужно, по-твоему?

Джек закатывает глаза:  
— Я ведь, кажется, только что объяснил?

Вейн ухмыляется.

— Я её не боюсь, так что тебе придется придумать причину получше. — Он поднимает бровь: — Команда была права, да? Ты и правда содомит.

Джек отрывает рот, готовый пуститься в пространные рассуждения о том, как условно подобное деление и как, в любом случае, в имеющихся обстоятельствах это не имеет значения, — но все-таки удерживается и просто сглатывает.

— Можете думать обо мне что хотите. Я хочу знать лишь одно: принимаете вы мое предложение или нет.

Вейн качает головой.

— Нет.

— Чёрт. — Внутренности будто завязываются узлом. Джек зашел настолько далеко, что уже не думает об унижении, не думает о себе — он пребывает в странном состоянии, когда его заботит лишь одно: воплотить свой план. — Послушайте. Так будет справедливо. Вы сами сказали, что Энн хорошо работает, что она честно отрабатывает свою долю. Про меня этого не скажешь, так ведь? Я умею думать, а не работать руками, и здесь у меня мало шансов показать себя, поэтому до сих пор меня по-настоящему не использовали…

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя использовал? — спрашивает Вейн. Кажется, он наслаждается ситуацией — настолько, что сам удивлён: будто не мог даже представить себе, что такая незначительная фигура, как Джек, может доставить такое развлечение.

Джека мутит. Вместо того чтобы ответить на вопрос, он продолжает настаивать на своём:  
— Это я оскорбил вас, приведя женщину на корабль, поэтому мне и платить этот долг. Позвольте мне это сделать и оставьте её в покое. Я вас не разочарую. — Он лжёт — разумеется, лжёт, болтает что попало, но с каждым словом ему всё легче притворяться перед самим собой, что его план хорош и разумен и что он может его выполнить, не вляпавшись во что-нибудь похуже.

Впрочем, во что бы он ни вляпался — это все равно лучше, чем смотреть, как страдает Энн.

— Похоже, ты и правда мечтаешь, чтоб я тебя трахнул, — усмехается Вейн.

Джек на секунду теряет дар речи. Это так чудовищно — выставить его преданность Энн чистой похотью; он ощущает новый приступ дурноты — кажется, будто его тело больше не принадлежит ему, будто оно уже не часть его, а просто инструмент, которым нужно воспользоваться для достижения цели. Ему хочется убить Чарльза Вейна — или увидеть, как его убивает Энн, — и смыть с себя эту грязь. Иных свидетелей теперешнего унижения нет. Если Вейна не будет — то и унижения не будет, так ведь? Нет. Конечно, нет. Унижение — везде. Мир сделан из унижения. Энн переживала подобное много раз. Уж наверное, Джек в состоянии заплатить по своим счетам.

Поэтому он не спорит, а просто говорит:  
— Как скажете.

Вейн смотрит на него, и что-то меняется в его лице — выражение становится жёстче, менее насмешливым, более недобрым.  
— Подойди сюда, — говорит он.

— Вы принимаете мое предложение? — Джек старается выговорить это без запинки.

— Подойди сюда.

Джек подходит. Теперь пути назад нет. Он встает перед Вейном, не касаясь того, но достаточно близко для касания, и ждет, что за этим последует. Вейн не делает движения навстречу, просто кивает на пространство между ними. Более ясного приглашения не нужно. Джек опускается на колени.

Вейн без дальнейших церемоний расстегивает ремень, губы его кривятся в усмешке. Он хватает Джека за подбородок. В происходящем нет ничего ужасного. Это просто плоть. Джек не в первый раз имеет дело с мужским органом — не считая своего собственного, разумеется. Он ходил в море до встречи с Энн и никогда не был слишком разборчив в связях — просто брал, что предлагали. Вейн толкается ему в рот грубо, через пару толчков уже доставая до самой гортани, так что Джек начинает задыхаться. Кажется, его сейчас стошнит. Вейн, похоже, замечает это, потому что слегка отстраняется, давая передышку, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а затем толкается вновь, жёстко, почти яростно.

Ничего приятного в этом, конечно, нет. Даже если бы Джеку удалось успокоиться настолько, чтобы извлечь из ситуации немного удовольствия… — но нет, всё слишком быстро, слишком грубо, слишком много плоти и слишком мало чувства. Он снова хватает ртом воздух, и Вейн вздергивает его вверх за волосы, втискивает палец ему в рот, затем толкает лицом вниз на кровать. Глаза слезятся, мир вокруг как в тумане, так что Джек не может даже разглядеть лицо Вейна, но уверен, что оно сохраняет то же бесстрастное выражение. Все происходящее кажется удивительно бесстрастным.

Вейн сдергивает с Джека штаны. Руки у него теплые и мозолистые, прикосновения грубые. Он не трогает член Джека, просто прижимается к его заднице и трется об неё раз, другой, потом плюет на ладонь и размазывает слюну в качестве смазки.

— Чёрт побери, — выдыхает Джек через нос, напрягаясь в ожидании боли. — Может, будешь понежнее?

— Ты не новобрачная, — огрызается Вейн. — Это тебе урок.

В его голосе сквозит нечто, некая тень сомнения — которая придает Джеку достаточно уверенности, чтобы обернуться и бросить:  
— И каков же урок, профессор?

Вейн снова хватает его за волосы, прижимает его голову к койке, наваливается сверху, касаясь губами уха. Горячие губы. Горячая кожа.

— Думаешь, ты самый умный, да? Думаешь, можешь выкрутиться из любой ситуации, дерзить мне и выйти сухим из воды? — В этом что-то есть, думает про себя Джек, это по-своему приятно: жаркое дыхание и то, с каким чувством Вейн произносит «самый умный», будто это правда и он злится оттого, что это правда. — Тебе должно быть больно, Джек. В этом весь смысл.

Джек чувствует, как у него встает. Он не смог бы объяснить, что именно его заводит, — так же, как не может объяснить, почему ему нравится, когда Энн тянет его за волосы под определенным углом, или связывает его, или вставляет палец ему в задницу. Обычно он не задумывается над такими вещами — он такой, какой есть, вот и всё; но теперь невольно задается вопросом: быть может, он находит в теперешнем положении определенное удовольствие? Быть может, сам акт самопожертвования ради любви затрагивает что-то потаённое в его душе?

— Хорошо, — говорит он, выражая эти мысли единственно понятным Чарльзу Вейну способом.

— Хорошо? — в голосе Вейна не слышно удовлетворения — скорее озадаченность.

— Пусть будет больно.

Кажется, это правильный ответ: похоже, Вейн — одна из тех бунтарских натур, что считают себя сложными и непонятными, но на деле совершенно предсказуемы, стоит только понять, что они всегда делают всё наоборот. Поэтому Вейн не причиняет ему боли. Он вводит сперва два пальца — не то чтобы нежно, но гораздо деликатней, чем можно было ожидать, а войдя в Джека, трахает его не грубо, но достаточно осторожно, не входя глубоко и явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не дать себе воли. Джек подаётся ему навстречу, просто чтобы настоять на своём, показать, что не боится; в конечном счете, кажется, Вейн чувствует себя более неловко, чем сам Джек.

Вейн кончает с каким-то рычанием, впиваясь пальцами Джеку в бедра. Внутри становится мокро и скользко, но чувства унижения больше нет. Это просто телесная жидкость. Просто движения — которые порой служат выражением любви. И если сейчас это не любовь, а насилие, сами движения от этого не становятся грязными — а если они не грязны по природе своей, то и Джеку не обязательно считать их таковыми; просто случилось нечто, что нужно было вытерпеть, потому что так было правильно.

Так что стыда он не ощущает, и, когда Вейн отстраняется и переворачивается на спину, Джек понимает, что именно поэтому — в каком-то смысле — победил. Он пошел против Чарльза Вейна и вышел сухим из воды.

Джек встаёт, приводит себя в порядок и одевается. Дыхание Вейна выравнивается. Он вновь раскуривает трубку и не смотрит на Джека.

— Значит, договорились? Вы не будете трогать Энн?

— Проваливай, — говорит Вейн, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

Джек вздыхает, обходит койку, чтобы оказаться у него прямо перед глазами, и смотрит, не отводя взгляда, с настойчивостью, которая, кажется, отчасти порождена осознанием, что собеседник только что в него кончил.

— Капитан, — теперь он произносит это звание почти как шутку, — мы договорились?

Сквозь густой клуб дыма, который Вейн выпускает ему в лицо, Джеку удаётся разглядеть, что тот кивает.

* * *  
Джек возвращается в кубрик за четверть часа до общей побудки. Он совсем не спал в эту ночь, чувствует себя измождённым и воспринимает всё с особой остротой, но, тем не менее, умудряется подняться вовремя, одеться, дать одеться Энн, загораживая её от остальных, и выйти на палубу, в голубую рассветную дымку.

Он презирает пиратское общество и ненавидит работу, находя её утомительной, но его влечет та особая атмосфера, что время от времени возникает на борту корабля: когда команда с утра берется за дело, когда разворачиваются паруса, и солнце встаёт на горизонте, и запах соленого ветра перекрывает вонь пота, дерьма и рома. Это — те моменты жизни, которые в достаточной мере похожи на его фантазии, чтобы манить его в море вновь и вновь, заставляя переходить от одной команды к другой в поисках корабля, где наслаждение иметь перед собой простую цель будет не краткой вспышкой, иногда возникающей в череде дней, но чем-то постоянным, чтобы стать в конце концов единственной реальностью.

Джек подозревает, что «Бродяга» не тот идеальный корабль из мечты, но пока что сойдет и он.

— Тебе больше ничего не грозит, — говорит он Энн, не в силах больше откладывать невыразимо приятный момент, когда снимет эту ношу с её плеч.

Она уже держится за снасти, готовая лезть наверх, но при этих словах замирает и глядит на него, нахмурившись:  
— Что?

— Он тебя не тронет — капитан, я имею в виду. Я обо всём позаботился.

Она моргает:  
— Какого чёрта ты хочешь сказать?

Он слегка улыбается ей, с нежностью.

— Джек, что, мать твою, ты сделал?

* * *  
Между этим коротким разговором и объяснением — пауза длиной в день, и к тому времени, когда всех зовут ужинать, Джек уже почти ничего не соображает от недосыпа и растерял значительную долю утренней уверенности, а Энн очевидным образом встревожена. Они усаживаются в дальнем углу — избегая других так же, как те избегают их, — и переговариваются тихими, напряженными голосами.

— Я не просила тебя этого делать. Никогда бы не попросила тебя о таком, — бросает Энн с набитым ртом, жуя чёрствый хлеб.

Он мог бы это предвидеть — но так сосредоточился на себе самом и своих переживаниях, что забыл о том, как будет чувствовать себя она.

— А я, — говорит он, ощущая, что теперь, к концу дня, когда ниже спины болит, а в глаза будто насыпали песка, сияние собственного великодушия несколько потускнело, — никогда бы не попросил о таком тебя.

Она тычет ножом в миску, не поднимая головы и уставившись в одну точку — будто на нечто невидимое, что встало между ними; он сам не знает, что это, но чувствует, как на сердце ложится тяжесть. Хочет ли он слёз благодарности? Можно ли представить себе такую картину: Энн, прижимая руку к груди, прерывающимся от волнения голосом возносит ему хвалу? Разве что в виде карикатуры — не имеющей отношения не только к реальности, но даже к его собственным фантазиям.

Сглотнув, Энн поднимает глаза.

— Спасибо, Джек, — говорит она просто и откровенно, и это самая прочувствованная речь, на которую она способна. Вот из таких моментов его фантазии и состоят.

— Не стоит благодарности, — отвечает он с легкой улыбкой, в свою очередь опустив глаза. И тут же раскаивается: ведь в Энн ему нравится как раз то, что она не разменивается на подобные дежурные фразы. Он качает головой, отбрасывает лишние сантименты и поправляется: — Я хочу сказать — всё это из-за меня. Справедливо, что мне и расплачиваться.

— Это не справедливо, — возражает Энн. — Это, мать его, ужасно.

— Может быть, — пожимает плечами Джек. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, произошедшее не кажется ему особенно ужасным. Не кажется даже чрезмерно неприятным. — Мы сойдем с этого проклятого корабля в первом же порту.

— И куда пойдем?

— Не знаю. Так далеко я еще не заглядывал. Куда-нибудь, где будет лучше.

— А есть место, где лучше? — Она снова отводит взгляд. Сам он пытается избежать боли, Энн же впускает её в себя и прячет внутри, никому не показывая, но и не забывая.

Разумеется, он понимает, о чём она говорит. Пожалуй, сейчас у них и правда не лучший момент в жизни, но Джек делает глубокий вдох и вздергивает подбородок:  
— Ты права, дорогая: жизнь не сахар, скорее уж — бессмысленная и беспощадная мясорубка, но она всё-таки не состоит из одних крайностей. Я отказываюсь верить, будто нигде на этой земле мы не сможем найти ничего лучше, чем служба под началом тирана вроде Чарльза Вейна. — Он протягивает руку и касается её губ. — Мы переживем это путешествие и сохраним бодрость духа. И в не столь отдаленном будущем, когда у нас, несомненно, будет свой корабль и команда, мы выследим «Бродягу» и взорвем его к чёртовой матери. Как тебе такая перспектива?

Она улыбается против воли, и он благодарен Богу — или какие там высшие силы существуют, — что, несмотря на всё своё несовершенство, одарен способностью находить правильные слова и заставлять Энн улыбаться.

Они едят и пьют, стараясь провести вечер так хорошо, как могут. Проходит какое-то время. Она в основном молчит, он в основном болтает — о том и о сём, без особой цели, просто чтобы занять себя. Пока не замечает в конце концов, что она не слушает — а значит, думает о чём-то своём.

— Было больно? — спрашивает Энн посреди его рассказа о замысловатой носовой фигуре, которая обязательно украсит собой их будущий корабль. Джек мгновенно умолкает.

— Я… почти нет. Мне показалось, он был не слишком увлечён.

Она больше не разглядывает стол, или свои руки, или произвольную точку в пространстве, но смотрит ему прямо в лицо.

— Тебе придётся делать это снова?

Джек пожимает плечами:  
— Не знаю, но вряд ли. Не думаю, что он предпочитает мужчин. Он сказал, что это урок, — тут Джеку не удается удержаться от раздражённой усмешки, — и, мне кажется, урок окончен. И он сказал, что не тронет тебя. Хотя, может быть, я чрезмерно доверяю его словам – и он в конце концов убьёт нас обоих, просто потому, что захотелось. Я не слишком хорошо понимаю, что у него в голове.

Говоря так, он не то чтобы лжёт, но упрощает. Но он устал. Ему хочется спать, а не разговаривать — и даже не думать — о Чарльзе Вейне.

* * *  
Рана на руке кровоточит, сабля где-то потеряна.

На самом деле Джек бывал в бою и раньше. Ему не в новинку ни залпы пушек, ни вонь разлагающихся на солнце трупов, ни бодрящее ощущение, что чудом избежал смерти. Но то, что произошло здесь, больше походило не на бой, а на бойню. Впервые Джек по-настоящему рад, что они в команде «Бродяги» — а не на том несчастном суденышке, гружённом золотом, которое они захватили и на котором — с чудовищной жестокостью и необузданным энтузиазмом — вырезали команду до единого человека.

Когда всё заканчивается, его находит Энн:  
— Ты в порядке?

Он кивает, оглушённый, не в силах говорить — то ли от ужаса, то ли от изумления — и зажимает кровоточащую рану рукой, как будто это поможет.

— Пошли.

Она ведёт его к корабельному доктору, и тот, раздосадованный тем, как чувствителен Джек к боли, ворчит и сплёвывает ему под ноги. Джек не уверен, что получил квалифицированную медицинскую помощь.

По-настоящему он начинает ощущать рану лишь спустя час, когда проходит горячка боя и сердце начинает биться реже, а дыхание успокаивается. Они с Энн сидят со своими кружками на обычных местах на углу стола, прислушиваясь к смеху и радостным возгласам, которые всегда отмечают удачный бой и захват богатых трофеев.

— Даже учитывая, что наша доля невелика, — говорит Джек, — с такой добычей нам достанется немало.

— Хочешь сказать, мы разбогатеем?

Джек пожимает плечами.

— Если сравнивать с тем, что сейчас, — ещё как. По крайней мере, у нас будет достаточно денег, чтобы спокойно подумать, что делать дальше, когда мы вернемся на берег. Быть может, мы, помоги нам бог, сможем позволить себе большую разборчивость при выборе следующего корабля… хм. Приветствую.

Слишком поздно поправляться и делать вид, что говорил нечто лестное для команды, и, судя по нехорошей ухмылке матроса, который только что подошёл и стоит теперь за спиной Энн, тот бы всё равно не поверил.

— Тебя зовет капитан, — говорит он, обращаясь к Джеку через голову Энн.

Джек сглатывает.

— Зачем, интересно?

Ухмылка матроса становится ещё более презрительной. Джек закатывает глаза и поднимается с места, Энн машинально встает вслед за ним.

— Только тебя.

Джек не слишком удивлен. Перед тем как уйти, он бросает ободряющий взгляд на Энн: всё в порядке, я знаю, что делаю. Разумеется, это неправда.

Вечереет, и в сумерках всё выглядит немного иначе, чем на рассвете. Последние несколько дней он не прикасался к Чарльзу Вейну и не говорил с ним — даже не видел его, если не считать нескольких мгновений во время боя, которые ещё раз показали, что капитана не зря считают кровожадным. Джек собирается было постучать, но решает, что лучше войти сразу, без колебаний.

Вейн раскинулся на койке с трубкой во рту и открытой бутылкой рома в руке. При виде Джека он моргает, будто желая спросить, что тот вообще здесь делает.

Джек покашливает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Добрый вечер.

Вейн снова моргает, выпрямляясь, и в этот момент Джек понимает, что тот, говоря деликатно, не вполне трезв.

— Вот это, — заявляет Вейн, помахивая бутылкой, — отличный ром. Высший класс. Нашли в каюте капитана, в запечатанной бутылке. Видно, он его берёг для особого случая. Ну, вот и особый случай — я его убил. — Вейн делает глоток, черты его искажаются свирепым ликованием. — У меня на острове такого нет, хотя не помешало бы.

Джек чувствует, как на лице сама собой складывается гримаса фальшивой вежливости, с какой обычно говорят с пьяными, старательно не замечая, как у тех заплетается язык.

— Простите, вы предлагаете мне выпить?

Вейн смеётся — беззлобно, пьяным смехом.

— Ты не настолько хорош в постели.

— Тогда, простите мне моё любопытство, зачем я здесь?

Разумеется, он знает ответ. Это знание щекоткой пробегает по позвоночнику вниз, чтобы затаиться где-то внизу живота. Интересно, следует ли бояться пьяного Вейна больше, чем трезвого, — или меньше?

Тот встает с койки, отставляет бутылку и вновь затягивается.

— Я выпил хорошего рома, и я многих убил сегодня в бою. Теперь я хочу трахаться. Но я человек слова, так что не буду трахать твою бабу. — Он плотоядно усмехается и выдыхает клуб дыма.

Быть может, Джек должен испытывать страх — в конце концов, для этого есть масса причин, но отчего-то, быть может оттого, что пребывает в плену иллюзий, страха он не чувствует — ему скорее смешно. Подумать только, Чарльз Вейн, капитан «Бродяги», наводящий ужас на весь Новый Свет и даже Британию, бесстыдно приглашает его в свою постель.

— Что ж, — говорит он, изображая уверенность, которой не чувствует, — в таком случае я, вероятно, не так уж и плох.

Он не подходит ближе — но и не отходит. Он не планировал этой встречи, лишь смутно видел её возможность — как видят далеко на горизонте шторм, который, скорее всего, пройдёт стороной. Наверное, это было ошибкой. У них ведь есть договор. Наверное, он слишком доверился внешности — считая, что уж кто-кто, а Вейн с его позёрством и преувеличенной мужественностью никогда им не заинтересуется, а если и заинтересуется, то уж точно не станет этого показывать. Быть может, на самом деле под всей этой горой мускулов скрывается натура, более противоречивая, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Хотя, скорее всего, Вейн просто действительно хочет трахаться.

Вейн подходит к Джеку, хватает его за волосы.

— Мне понравится куда больше, если ты не будешь болтать.

В ответ его хочется подначить, но Джек достаточно пострадал в бою и новые оттенки в гамме синяков на теле ему не нужны. На мгновение ему — в его замешательстве — кажется, будто Вейн собирается поцеловать его в губы, но тот лишь притягивает его ближе, угрожающе дышит ему в лицо, а затем швыряет на койку. Похоже, это входит в привычку.

Вейн наваливается на него, толкает лицом вниз и в алкогольном тумане пытается стянуть с Джека штаны, не расстегнув ремень.

— О господи, — выдыхает Джек и расстегивает ремень сам. Несчастный придурок.

Стоит ему заговорить, как Вейн надавливает ему на затылок, прижимая лицом к кровати и, нащупав обнаженную кожу, трётся об неё со стоном удовольствия. Собственный ремень ему как-то удается расстегнуть без посторонней помощи — браво! Влажный член скользит по заднице Джека, и ощущения… скажем так, это не самое неприятное, что случалось с ним в жизни. У Вейна каменный стояк, он пьян и возбуждён настолько, что совсем не сдерживается. Джек чувствует тепло его тела, затылок щекочет чужое учащённое дыхание, чужие ладони скользят по бедрам, по заднице, тянут за волосы, сжимают руки…

— А, — морщится Джек. — Рука.

Он удивлен, когда при этом восклицании Вейн замирает — по-прежнему прижимаясь к нему и часто дыша, но больше не двигаясь. Он не выпускает руку Джека, но ослабляет хватку, теперь лишь осторожно касаясь пальцами кожи.

— Ранили в бою?

Джек смотрит через плечо. Вейн, нахмурившись, рассматривает его рану — так, будто пытается по ней понять, чего стоит сам Джек.

— Убил кого-нибудь?

В этой позе Джеку трудно пожать плечами, поэтому он пытается изобразить то же самое мимикой.

— Я ударил одного саблей. Не знаю, умер ли он. Не проверял. — Член Вейна по-прежнему прижимается к его заднице, и это приятно. — Энн убила как минимум троих.

Вейн фыркает, но услышанное ему, кажется, нравится, потому что он опять трется о Джека, проезжая членом между ягодиц.

— Ты неудачник, — рычит он. — Что бы ты без неё делал? Ты бы не выжил.

Джек стонет в ответ — и ничего не говорит о том, что всё гораздо сложнее, что если Энн необходима ему, то и он необходим ей, друг без друга они неполны, незаконченны, и она точно так же не выжила бы без него, просто это проявлялось бы в другом. Он ничего об этом не говорит, потому что чувствует: Вейн наслаждается ситуацией. Интересно, что его так заводит: простое ощущение превосходства — или нечто более тонкое, трудноуловимое, что свойственно каждому; влечение к иному, к тому, кто совсем непохож на тебя, на кого ты никогда не смог бы и не захотел бы походить, но с кем вчуже ощущаешь смутное родство.

Вейн лапает его, трахает его — и, внезапно решив проявить ответную любезность, сжимает его член и небрежно дрочит ему, пока Джек не кончает. Быть может, следовало бы проявить гордость и не льнуть к касаниям, не подаваться навстречу бедрами, не изливаться, сжав зубы, быстро и беззвучно, почти теряя сознание от облегчения. Но сегодня ночью, в бесконечной дали от суши, гордость молчит.

Вейн судорожно выдыхает ему в волосы и кончает с приглушённым стоном. В отличие от прошлого раза, он слишком пьян, чтобы сразу же отодвинуться, и вместо этого так и устраивается сверху, постепенно успокаиваясь. Проходит пара минут — и вдохи начинают подозрительно напоминать храп. Джек ждёт — взмокший, всклокоченный; лежать так неудобно, и каждую секунду неудобство возрастает.

— Да ты шутишь. — Со вздохом он вывинчивается из-под тяжелого тела Вейна (если когда-нибудь дойдёт до написания мемуаров, этот эпизод, пожалуй, придется опустить), нащупывает пол и встает на подгибающихся ногах.

Потревоженный, Вейн бормочет что-то неразборчивое и переворачивается на спину. Джек не целует его на прощание.

* * *  
Энн ждет на квартердеке, расхаживая по палубе со скрещенными на груди руками. Увидев его — взмокшего и растрёпанного, с озадаченной гримасой на лице (брови подняты, ноздри раздуваются, рот кривится), — она бросается к нему с плохо скрытой тревогой.

— Я его убью к чёртовой матери, — говорит она вместо приветствия.

Стыд, страх, влечение, уязвлённая гордость, инстинктивное отвращение, искренний интерес, которые Джек чувствует к Чарльзу Вейну, смешиваются в клубок, в котором он и сам не понимает, что к чему, — и уж тем более не в состоянии объяснить это Энн хоть сколько-нибудь точно и внятно. Поэтому — в виде исключения — он ограничивается главным:

— Не надо.

* * *  
Вейн велит ему молчать, но Джек, конечно, не умолкает.

Вопреки его опасениям, взаимоотношения с Вейном не определяют собой всё пребывание на «Бродяге», но существуют будто бы за скобками. Они не заговаривают друг с другом на палубе, не обмениваются приветствиями, почти не смотрят друг на друга — за исключением тех моментов, когда Вейну случается заметить, как Джек разглядывает его; а тот в очередной раз поражается, как не соответствует видимая миру маска тому, что он сам наблюдает наедине. За закрытыми дверями собственной каюты Вейн предстает в целом вполне приличным человеком. Вряд ли Святой Пётр примчится за его бессмертной душой, чтобы лично ввести её в Рай в награду за добрые дела; однако, сколько бы он ни рассказывал Джеку о разнообразных карах, которые может на него обрушить, в конечном счете он не делает Джеку ничего плохого.

Вейн велит ему молчать, но Джек продолжает болтать:  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я лежал молча, тебе придётся на мне жениться, — и ожидает, что его накажут, что Вейн преподаст ему тот самый «урок», о котором так часто говорит. Но Вейн только ухмыляется и прижимает его запястья к кровати. Чем чаще он велит Джеку молчать, тем больше тот говорит, а чем больше тот говорит, тем чаще на лице Вейна появляется эта ухмылка.

В итоге, со всеми разговорами и койкой, между ними складывается странное взаимопонимание.

Весь их вояж окрашен для Джека в тот же оттенок, что и несколько предшествовавших лет жизни: рыжий. Без длинных волос Энн выглядит странновато: будто кудлатая собачонка, которую вдруг остригли. Он по-прежнему периодически тянется к ней, чтобы заправить за ухо прядь, но вместо этого касается только кожи, липкой от морской соли и покрытой веснушками от солнца, ощущая, как напрягаются мышцы щеки, когда Энн раздвигает губы в своей привычной полуулыбке. Энн по-прежнему предлагает убить Вейна, Джек по-прежнему отказывается. Она не понимает, что он во всем этом находит, но не мешает ему.

Они сидят в своем тайном закутке на шлюпочной палубе, он положил голову Энн на колени, она перебирает ему волосы.

— Утешь меня, — мурлыкает он. После последнего боя тело до сих пор ноет. Вейн в таких случаях всегда посылает за ним, говоря:  
— В драке от тебя толку мало; принеси немного пользы хоть сейчас.

И Джек — Джек старается.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Энн, запуская пальцы ему в волосы.

— Я опять кончил. — Он закрывает глаза. Ему не бывает стыдно, пока он не рассказывает об этом ей, вслух, и не видит, как она хмурится, изучая его и в конце концов принимая услышанное.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Ну раз уж тебе приходится этим заниматься.

Он приоткрывает один глаз и строит недовольную гримасу.

— Правда?

Она снова пожимает плечами. Так часто случается в их разговорах: её вклад по большей части ограничивается пожатием плеч, вскидыванием бровей или ворчанием. В последнее время, впрочем, она обращается с ним излишне бережно, относясь ко всем его банальностям и проявлениям тщеславия с вновь обретённым терпением, поизносившимся было за годы их партнерства — по мере того, как они узнавали друг о друге всё: склад ума, ход мыслей, как устроен каждый и что им движет. С тех пор как он заключил сделку с Вейном, обычное «Джек, ты придурок», звучит реже — несмотря на то, что он и правда ведет себя как придурок; Джек не уверен, что ему это нравится, но если уж Энн чувствует себя виноватой, а он чувствует себя виноватым за это, он не станет усугублять её чувство вины еще больше.

Они долго сидят молча, пока она не говорит:  
— Иногда с Джеймсом… я текла.

Она редко говорит о Джеймсе. В последний раз это было, когда, перед тем как наняться на корабль, ей нужно было придумать себе мужское имя, и он предложил стать Аароном или Альбертом, но она пожала плечами и назвала имя своего мужа — Джеймс. Перевоплотиться в него значит получить над ним власть, решил Джек. До этого она не упоминала его еще дольше. Джек уже и не помнит, когда слышал о нем.

— Но это… не думаю, что это можно сравнивать.

— Разве нет?

Он отстраняется и садится, глядя ей в глаза:  
— Пожалуйста, не думай, будто я страдаю так же, как страдала ты. Совсем нет. Ты была ребенком, у тебя не было выбора, ты не могла понять, что с тобой происходит. Джеймс Бонни был чудовищем, в котором не было ровным счетом ничего хорошего.

— А Чарльз Вейн?

Джек колеблется.

— Не знаю.

Именно это он и старается выяснить ночь за ночью.

* * *  
— Мы уходим в ближайшем порту, — говорит Джек после очередной встречи. — Надеюсь, это было ясно и так, но на случай, если нет, — считай, что я тебя уведомил.

Вейн набивает табаком трубку. Джек, раскинувшись на койке, окидывает взглядом содержимое каюты: пустые и полупустые бутылки, одежда, гребень для волос, бумаги. Вейн перестал выгонять его, едва кончит, а Джек перестал сбегать при первой же возможности; эти непродолжительные и неопределенные паузы — между койкой и своим уходом — он использует для того, чтобы найти слабые места в броне, выяснить, где именно безжалостный капитан Вейн, образец мужественности, купающийся во власти и золоте, смыкается с пьяным идиотом, который не может прожить и трех дней без того, чтобы не послать мистера Харта (вечно разинутый рот, соломенные волосы и убойный хук справа) за Джеком.

Вейн и бровью не ведет.

— Не представляю, куда вы подадитесь.

— А если бы — предположим чисто гипотетически, заметь, из, скажем так, извращенного любопытства — если бы мы остались, то когда бы ты счел, что долг тебе выплачен? — Он со смутным, сдержанным восхищением любуется руками Вейна. Корабль качает под ними, койка качается вместе с ним. Ответ становится неожиданностью.

— Долг выплачен.

Вейн произносит эти слова совершенно обыденно, не глядя на Джека. Тот моргает — раз, другой, — садится на койке и ждет объяснений, но их не следует.

— Что?

— Долго давно выплачен.

— Тогда какого черта, во имя всего святого — если в этом мире есть хоть что-то святое — ты продолжаешь меня звать? — Кровь бросается Джеку в лицо, сердце колотится. Он не чувствовал такого гнева с самой первой ночи, когда Вейн глядел на Энн, будто она была его трофеем.

Вейн по-прежнему не смотрит в его сторону и, кажется, занят другим, но явно страшно доволен собой и наслаждается смятением Джека.

— Я зову, чтобы посмотреть, придешь ты или нет. А ты, — Вейн поднимает глаза и глумливо вздёргивает бровь, — каждый раз приходишь.

— Я… у меня было отчетливое впечатление, что, если я откажусь, ты меня убьешь.

Стыд не дает Джеку окончательно дать волю ярости. Он вспоминает каждую их встречу, что и как они делали, и его мутит. Был ли поворотный момент, когда Вейн решил про себя, что все это может закончиться без последствий для Джека, — или так было с самого начала, с того момента, как Джек (как это говорится?) приполз к нему на коленях, прося (нет, умоляя!), пожалуйста, смилостивиться и трахнуть его. Существовал ли вообще «долг» — или всё это была лишь поза? Но что такое долг по сути, если не поза? Долг — это неосязаемое, нематериальное понятие, которое существует лишь потому, что так говорит Вейн, и перестает существовать, если Вейн решает, что он не существует. Какое право он имеет устанавливать и менять правила по своему капризу?

Вейн делает несколько шагов, подходя ближе. Разумеется, всё, как всегда, упирается в право сильного: все правила устанавливаются именно так.

— Я могу убить тебя сейчас, — говорит Вейн светским тоном. — Могу убить Бонни. Могу убить любого на корабле в любой момент, по любому поводу, и единственная причина, почему я этого не делаю, — это потому, что мне не хочется. — Он снисходительно треплет Джека по щеке: шлепок сильный, но недостаточно сильный для пощечины, почти нежный и одновременно унизительный. Вейн улыбается. — Долг будет выплачен тогда, когда ты перестанешь быть тряпкой и откажешься его платить.

— Какая полная и абсолютная херня, — отвечает Джек моментально, не успев подумать.

Вейн смеётся, и это злит Джека еще сильнее. Он уворачивается от дальнейших прикосновений и бросается за одеждой, почти оттолкнув Вейна; щеки пылают, он вне себя от ярости — не только за теперешнее унижение, но и за все унижения в жизни, за весь их бесконечный ряд, уходящий в прошлое; у всех их общий корень — одна и та же мужская фигура с разными лицами, появляющаяся снова и снова, как старый знакомый, чтобы пинком отшвырнуть Джека в грязь, поставить сапог ему на спину и объявить себя победителем, не давая Джеку иного выбора, как признать себя побежденным, вечно и неизменно.

Вейн затягивается трубкой, наблюдая за ним.

— Ты мне нравишься, Джек, — говорит он. — Поэтому я до сих пор тебя не убил.

— Пошёл к черту.

Рубашка Джека наполовину распахнута, ремень болтается, пряжки на сапогах не застегнуты, а камзол он хватает под мышку, — но он больше не может оставаться здесь ни секунды. Он надеется, что в этот час его никто не увидит — но даже если и увидит, что значит еще одно унижение по сравнению с тысячей уже имеющихся?

На прощание он хлопает дверью.

* * *  
Энн он про это не рассказывает. Он знает, что в какой-то момент рассказать придётся, но предпочитает подождать, пока чувства слегка не притупятся, пока не сможет отстраниться в достаточной мере, чтобы посмеяться над произошедшим и над самим собой. Разве не так он переживает все выпавшие на его долю унижения — смеясь? Если уж таков его жребий — вечно быть героем анекдота, то, по крайней мере, он сам решит, в чем будет его соль.

— Капитан зовёт, — презрительный взгляд мистера Харта стал уже таким привычным, что Джек ему почти радовался; но теперь от этого взгляда его мутит.

— Непременно, — привычно отвечает он, но на этот раз, когда мистер Харт отходит, вполголоса бормоча что-то издевательское, Джек не двигается с места.

— Ты не пойдёшь? — спрашивает Энн, чье внимание поглощено ножом, который она точит. Ей нравится подобная работа — кропотливая, скрупулёзная и не требующая ничьей помощи. Теперь вся команда приносит ей оружие для затачивания — она единственная, у кого хватает терпения сделать это хорошо. Её любят, понимает Джек, или, по крайней мере, уважают — так, как никогда не будут уважать его.

— Не пойду.

Она поднимает глаза:  
— Он не разозлится?

— Уверен, разозлится.

— Я думала, тебе не нравится его злить. — В голосе Энн звучит лёгкий оттенок недовольства — не в первый раз за последнее время, хотя она, помня об услуге, которую, как она считает, ей оказывает Джек, всегда смягчает этот упрёк нежностью — быть может, незаслуженной.

— Что ты этим хочешь сказать?

Лезвие соскальзывает, но она тут же поправляется и продолжает затачивать его теми же быстрыми движениями, держа кисть ровно под нужным углом. От звука по коже Джека бегут мурашки.

— Ничего, — говорит она.

— Неправда. Пожалуйста, Энн, никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не лги мне, считая будто обязана мне за — за что угодно. Если ты в глубине души считаешь, что я веду себя как подстилка для Чарльза Вейна, имей достаточно уважения, чтобы сказать это мне в лицо.

Её руки наконец замирают.

— Слушай, я не хочу сказать… я знаю, что у тебя нет выбора…

— Нет. — Джек чувствует дурноту, будто изображает кого-то, кем на самом деле не является. — Выбор есть.

Энн хмурится, откладывает точило, откладывает нож.

— Да, — говорит она, будто понимала это с самого начала и лишь ждала, пока он тоже поймёт. — Выбор есть. — Она поджимает губы. — Теперь мы можем его убить?

— Что? Не знаю. Да. Наверное.

Энн глядит на него, нахмурившись. Джек видит, как с другого конца палубы за ним наблюдает мистер Харт, ожидая, когда он бросится на зов капитана. Голос звучит в голове, хотя интонация от Джека ускользает: «Ты мне нравишься, Джек. Поэтому я до сих пор тебя не убил».

— Да, — повторяет он более уверенно. — Можем.

* * *  
Следующая стоянка будет через неделю, говорит штурман, поэтому Джек и Энн решают сделать всё перед самым заходом в порт. Джек проведёт последнюю ночь в каюте капитана и перережет ему горло, когда тот уснёт. Кажется, Энн не верит по-настоящему, что он это сделает, и сам Джек тоже в этом не уверен, но фантазии помогают ему продержаться до конца путешествия и даже в каком-то смысле почувствовать себя отмщенным. Перестать быть тряпкой? Прекрасно, Чарльз. Прекрасно.

Тем временем он ожидает наказания за непослушание. Мистер Харт продолжает подходить к нему время от времени, сообщая, что капитан зовёт, но Джек, хоть и говорит каждый раз, что сейчас придёт, не откликается на зов. Он ждет, что Вейн сделает ход первым, раскрыв свои карты. Джек видит его на палубе: тот отдаёт приказы, указывая то на горизонт, то на небо, то вновь на горизонт. Они не смотрят друг на друга.

До берега остается четыре дня, и Джеку едва удается сдерживать волнение.

* * *  
До берега три дня — и Джек едва держится на ногах. Этим утром они захватили испанское торговое судно, которое казалось почти беззащитным; однако они напоролись на засаду: половина команды, вооружённая до зубов, скрывалась в трюме и атаковала внезапно. Справиться с ними оказалось непросто, и к тому моменту, как победа одержана, солнце уже в зените, а на палубе под безоблачным голубым небом распростёрты тела боцмана, двух помощников плотника, квартирмейстера и еще полдюжины безымянных матросов, среди которых только чудом нет самого Джека. Вместо этого он, весь в поту и крови, забыв на время о себе, о том, как повезло остаться живым и невредимым, механически ищет в толпе Энн — и наконец слышит её голос.

— Не трогайте меня. Не трогайте, мать вашу!

Он спешит отыскать её. Без гривы рыжих волос в качестве ориентира ему приходится идти на звук спора; слышится привычно грубоватый ответ корабельного врача. Энн скорчилась у лееров, сложившись вдвое и держась за живот, в то время как врач пытается осмотреть её рану. Сквозь пальцы у неё сочится кровь, яркая в полуденном свете.

Черт.

— Давай уже, Бонни. Даже тебе нужна перевязка.

— Джентльмены, — говорит Джек, ускоряя шаги, — но он ещё слишком далеко. Сердце колотится. — Не могли бы вы просто…

— Матерь божья!

Один из матросов схватил Энн за руку, чтобы дать доктору перевязать рану, — и тот, раздвинув лохмотья рубашки, чтобы открыть длинный, глубокий порез ниже груди, замирает с расширившимися глазами. Джек подходит, опоздав буквально на мгновение. Его охватывает паника — и по лицу Энн видно, что и её тоже.

— Отвяжитесь от меня! — огрызается она, стряхивая чужие руки, но уже слишком поздно.

На мгновение Джек задумывается о том, чтобы просто прострелить доктору голову и поставить на этом точку, но для этого времени тоже недостаточно:  
— Это баба! Бонни, мать его, баба! — громко восклицает тот.

О, дьявол.

Джек бросается к Энн, обнимает её за плечи, притягивая к себе. Команда собирается вокруг, по толпе пробегает ропот: Бонни — женщина. Новость распространяется, как чума. Джек не сможет справиться со всеми, а Энн, у которой было бы больше шансов, сейчас не в состоянии поднять саблю. Джек боится, что она истечёт кровью. Джек боится, что не сможет остановить их, не сможет защитить её, как не может защитить самого себя. Голова идет кругом. Нужно заговорить. Нужно сказать хоть что-то. Это единственное, что он может сделать.

— Давайте не будем делать поспешных выводов, — начинает он, но всё безнадежно. Вокруг всё больше лиц, на которых отражается интерес, любопытство, отвращение, ненависть: хмурых, чумазых мужских лиц, высматривающих что-то новенькое, что-то интересное. Бонни — женщина. Чёртова баба. Джек никогда не понимал, почему это имеет такое значение, но с этим ничего не поделаешь. — Подумайте о том…

— А ты, Рэкхем, тоже баба? — глумливо бросает ему один из матросов, страшно довольный шуткой. Мистер Харт.

— Я… — начинает он, крепко держа Энн за плечи и чувствуя, как тяжело она дышит и как её трясет от ярости. На этот раз им обоим одинаково страшно. — Послушайте, чёрт побери, она ранена. Давайте же… — он умолкает, видя, что на них никто больше не смотрит. Все одновременно поворачивают головы налево, и толпа расступается, будто воды Красного моря, а шум и оживление уступают место полному предвкушения молчанию. Даже не глядя, Джек понимает, кто тому причиной.

— Какого чёрта вы тут стоите, лодыри? — спрашивает Вейн громовым голосом, в котором еще звенит отзвук прошедшего боя. Джек знает этот тон, знает эти руки. Интересно, насколько ухудшит их положение вмешательство капитана.

— Бонни оказался женщиной, капитан, — говорит кто-то. Не доктор. Кто-то, с кем ни он сам, ни Энн ни разу не перемолвились словом.

Джек решается бросить взгляд на Вейна. Тот не смотрит на него и ничем не выражает удивления.

— Да, — говорит капитан. — И? — Эта реплика вызывает ещё больше шума, чем недавнее открытие. Вейн обводит команду глазами, скользя взглядом по Джеку и Энн, будто они — пустое место. — Поднимите челюсти с пола и беритесь за дело. Вы что, собрались тут сидеть, пока из Гаваны не приплывут за табаком, которого недосчитались?

— Он что, знал? — шепчет один из матросов своему соседу, но его слова как раз попадают в паузу, и их слышат все вокруг.

Вейн медленно оборачивается. У матроса такой вид, будто он сейчас обделается со страху.

— Мистер Хэммонд, — непринужденно произносит Вейн, — вы что, капитан? — Тот, с видом раскаяния, отчаянно мотает головой. — Тогда какого хрена вы возомнили, будто должны знать всё, что знаю я? Какого хрена вы все, — он поворачивается на пятках, обводя толпу грозным взглядом, — считаете, будто вам что-то причитается? Вы это заслужили? Я что-то не вижу ваших заслуг. А ну, стоять!

Пара-тройка матросов собралась было отойти — видимо, чтобы, как было велено, приняться за дело. Но Вейну не нужно, чтобы они работали. Вейну нужно, чтобы они боялись. И у него это прекрасно получается.

— Бонни, может, и баба, но дерётся лучше, чем половина из вас, вместе взятых. Она здесь по праву. Если кто-нибудь посмеет к ней прикоснуться или докучать ей, да хоть заговорить с ней без её дозволения, то будет иметь дело со мной. — Вейн медленно, презрительно ухмыляется. — Мало не покажется. И какого чёрта вы стоите, как бараны? Из неё же кровь хлещет, — бросает он доктору и снова поворачивается к остальным: — А груз кто таскать будет? Давайте, пошевеливайтесь!

Толпа расходится. Голова у Джека идет кругом. Он вцепляется пальцами в руку Энн и не отпускает, даже когда доктор, опустив глаза и двигаясь очень скованно, подходит, чтобы перевязать её.

* * *  
Рана глубокая, может остаться шрам, но Энн столько раз повторяет, что с ней всё в порядке — «уберите руки!» — что доктор просто отдает бинты Джеку, откашливается и, с типичной для него заботой о больном, уходит прочь. Джек кипятит воду, смешивает её с вином, пропитывает бинт, чтобы обмыть рану. По крайней мере, это он умеет делать.

— Больно? — спрашивает он.

— Ещё бы.

Они остаются наедине, Энн снимает рубашку и, пока он обрабатывает рану, так старается не шевелиться, что дрожит от напряжения. Несколько полос бинта полностью промокают от крови, но в конце концов кровотечение удается остановить. Руки Джека тоже в крови. Рана не глубока, но обширная: два разреза пересекаются, проходя чуть ли не по всему животу. Он знает это место на теле Энн, знает, как оно выглядело до ранения.

— Вцепись ногтями мне в руку, — говорит он.

Она слушается. Энн всегда его слушается, даже когда не верит в то, что он говорит.

— Бывало и похуже, — произносит она.

— Знаю. Как ты помнишь, я и тогда был рядом.

Он действительно был рядом, с бинтами и бутылкой рома: раны, опасности, сорванные планы и бесплодные усилия — они всё переживали вместе. Иногда бывал ранен он, и ей приходилось заботиться о нём, выхаживать его, возвращая к жизни, своими загрубевшими руками — не бывать им мягкими, даже если бы Энн старалась. Он любит её — всё время, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. И вспоминает, сколько раз они бывали в опасных переделках, но все-таки выкарабкивались.

— Ну что ж, дорогая моя, кажется, ты будешь жить, — говорит он, накрывая её одеялом; его прикосновения уверенны и бережны.

— Ещё бы.

Он дает ей выпить остаток вина, и она засыпает на узкой скамье, убаюканная мерными звуками работы на палубе, где с захваченного судна перетаскивают в трюм тяжёлые ящики с табаком, и жалобными криками морских птиц. Они не говорят о Чарльзе Вейне или своих планах убить его.

* * *  
В первый раз — после самого первого раза — он идет к Вейну в каюту без приглашения. Некоторое время он, сидя рядом с Энн, ожидает, что мистер Харт появится и призовёт его, но того всё нет, и Джек берет инициативу в свои руки. Он не стучится, просто проскальзывает внутрь, как привык делать, и, с лёгкостью найдя в полумраке лампу, зажигает её. Смеркается, и в воздухе пахнет собирающимся дождём.

Вейн с лампой поменьше сидит за столом, просматривая журнал с захваченного судна. Он меняет позу, когда входит Джек, но так и не смотрит на него. Джек кашляет.

Не поднимая взгляда от страницы, Вейн говорит:  
— Если ты здесь, чтобы поблагодарить меня, побереги силы.

Джек прикасается кончиком языка к нёбу.

— Поберечь силы для чего?

Вейн фыркает от смеха и поднимает глаза, как Джек и ожидал. Несмотря на всю унизительность и нелепость их общения, Джек научился хорошо разбираться в настроениях Вейна, в его предпочтениях и слабостях, и даже в какой-то мере в его страхах — если не в их природе, то, по крайней мере, в том, чего они касаются. Он смотрит на Вейна с доброжелательным пониманием — мягко, с легкой полуулыбкой — что, в сущности, означает «спасибо».

— Я сделал это не ради тебя, — говорит Вейн.

— Разумеется.

— Взять в команду женщину? — Вейн продолжает обосновывать свой поступок, хотя Джек вроде бы с ним согласился. — Команда подвесила бы меня за яйца, если бы я первым не дал понять, что сделаю то же самое с ними. В этом секрет успеха в жизни, Джек. Всегда наносить удар первым.

Джек проходит дальше в каюту. Он в долгу у Вейна больше, чем когда-либо, и только благодаря его капризу избежал очень крупных неприятностей, однако ему самому это лишь придало уверенности. Зачем бы Вейну вступаться за Энн, если не ради Джека? Позёрство Вейна — это самозащита. Джек не спешит его развенчивать.

— Вот как? — говорит он, милосердно выбирая шутливый тон. — Неудивительно тогда, что мои планы вечно идут кувырком.

Вейн откладывает перо, поворачивается на стуле, располагаясь так, чтобы Джек мог опуститься на колени, если решит это сделать.

— Тебе мешает голова, — говорит он, глядя на Джека из-под полузакрытых век.

Интересно, требует ли благодарность, чтобы он отсосал Вейну, или достаточно будет простого рукопожатия? Джек переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Ясно. Тогда, наверное, мне следует от неё избавиться.

— Вот, об этом я и говорил, — хмыкает Вейн. — Один раз из десяти, когда ты открываешь рот, ты говоришь что-то действительно разумное — даже важное. Остальные разы — просто шум, призванный отвлечь внимание от твоей слабости. — Он широким жестом указывает на Джека, как бы подчеркивая, что говорит не о каких-то отдельных проявлениях слабости, но обо всей его фигуре в целом.

Джек улыбается, как бы соглашаясь с собственной незначительностью.

— А твои грозные приказы, трубка, распахнутая на груди рубашка, чтобы все видели намазанную маслом грудь? — спрашивает он. — Они тоже — призваны отвлечь внимание от твоей слабости?

Вейн поднимает бровь. Джек невольно напрягается, готовый к удару.

Удара не следует.

— Видишь, — говорит Вейн. — Это тот самый один раз из десяти.

Он говорит снисходительно и с нежностью — будто чешет Джека за ухом, как любимого пса. Джек понимает: вот почему он нравится Вейну — потому, что равенство между ними невозможно, прежде всего из-за разности представлений о том, каким должен быть человек (или, точнее, мужчина). Вейн окружен со всех сторон прихлебателями и глупцами, которыми помыкает, или же соперниками, с которыми борется; но у него нет того, что проще — и одновременно сложнее заполучить: друга. Джек стал чем-то вроде друга потому, что умён, быстро соображает, приятен в общении, а главное — не соперник, особенно по меркам самого Вейна и его сурового мира. И так будет всегда.

— Думаю, тебе следует сделать меня квартирмейстером, — говорит Джек внезапно, с совершенно необоснованной самоуверенностью.

Вейн разражается смехом, громким и непосредственным. Смотри-ка, будто говорит насмешливая складка у него между бровей: пёс умеет ходить на задних лапах!

— У нас есть квартирмейстер.

— Отнюдь. Он трагически погиб в бою сегодня утром. Тебе никто об этом не говорил?

Вейн хмурится:  
— Ах, да. — Он машет рукой, как бы отмахиваясь от этого факта. — Я думал, вы с Бонни собрались уходить с корабля? Через несколько дней мы придем в Нассау. — Он говорит подчеркнуто отстранённым тоном — поддразнивает, держа косточку на вытянутой руке. Но Джек видит, что просьба подкупила его своим нахальством.

Теперь он ступает на более сложную для манёвров территорию.

— Я тоже так думал, — говорит Джек и умолкает, не решаясь переступить грань, отделяющую его от признания. Если он расскажет об их плане, Вейн может на них отыграться. Если не расскажет, но план вскроется потом, — это будет настоящая катастрофа. Всё упирается в то, понадобится ли этот план им с Энн позднее. Джек откашливается, чешет в затылке и принимает решение. — Мы собирались убить тебя. Ты не догадывался?

Вейн вздергивает подбородок, но не выглядит удивленным.

— Мог бы догадаться. Её идея?

— Я беру ответственность на себя, — отвечает Джек, что значит «да, разумеется».

— Тем не менее, ты ждешь, что я сделаю тебя квартирмейстером? Дам тебе положение повыше, долю добычи пощедрее и больше возможностей застрелить меня в спину? — Вейн качает головой, но говорит будто в шутку.

— Я сказал «собирались», а не «собираемся». Мы ещё не говорили об этом, но после того, что ты сделал сегодня, Энн наверняка передумает.

Вейн встает, и Джек невольно отступает на шаг назад.

— Каков бы ни был ваш план, у вас не было шансов.

— Вероятно, нет.

— Я мог бы убить тебя прямо сейчас.

— Да, — соглашается Джек, а затем добавляет главное: — Если бы захотел.

Вейн поднимает брови и обходит вокруг него, достаточно близко, чтобы задеть плечом — в этом есть небрежность, и определенная доля близости, и некоторое количество презрения. Вейн достает бутылку, картинно откупоривает её, отпивает из горла. Джеку не предлагает.

— Квартирмейстера выбирает команда, а не я. Тебя не слишком любят, не думаю, что кто-то выдвинет твою кандидатуру.

Джек тихонько вздыхает.

— А ты — учитывая, как тебя боятся и уважают, — спрашивает он, пытаясь сохранить ощущение уверенности дольше, чем обычно, — ты ведь сам говоришь, что можешь убить любого из них в любой момент, — разве ты не можешь повлиять на выбор? Добиться, чтобы выполнили твою волю?

— Думаешь, такова моя воля? Чтобы ты стал квартирмейстером?

— Если это не так, то напрасно. — Джек рискует, но каковы альтернативы? Уйти с корабля, едва причалят, в то время как рана Энн ещё не зажила, и найти место, где их не побеспокоят, найти другую команду, куда согласятся взять женщину, или снова скрывать её пол? В эту игру они уже играли — с тех самых пор, как встретились: попытки выжить, неудовлетворённость, бесчестье. Если они останутся с Вейном, их ждут песчаные пляжи, и пальмы, и горы сверкающих драгоценностей, и вино бочками, и свобода, свобода. Подобие свободы.

Вейн смотрит на него со сдержанным интересом:  
— Это ещё почему?

Джек стучит двумя пальцами себе по виску, объясняя предельно просто:  
— Голова мешает мне только тогда, — говорит он, — когда у меня нет возможности её использовать.

Вейн усмехается. Удача приходит странными путями.

* * *  
Помимо этой короткой беседы, следующие два дня Джек проводит у постели Энн. Она говорит, что с ней всё в порядке, пытается двигаться, несмотря на повязки, настаивает на том, чтобы самой одеваться и есть, и продолжает затачивать сабли — хотя приносят их куда меньше. От неё пахнет медью. Он тщательно промывает её рану, чтобы та не загноилась. Энн при этом вся сжимается, но утверждает, что это просто царапина, что уже почти выздоровела, — и смотрит, как он склоняется над ней, вставая на колени, чтобы видеть рану под нужным углом; ноги Энн свешиваются со скамьи, и он касается её лодыжек.

— Лежи спокойно, — говорит он, и она кивает и напрягается, и не говорит, что ей больно, хотя он понимает это по тому, как она стискивает кулаки.

Именно в этот момент их находит матрос, который сообщает, что Джека избрали — как ни удивительно, практически единогласно, — квартирмейстером «Бродяги». При этом посланец прилагает все усилия, чтобы не смотреть на Энн — чтобы даже не показать, что вообще замечает её присутствие, — видимо, пытаясь избежать быстрой и страшной расправы, обещанной капитаном. Джек благодарит его снисходительной, доброжелательной улыбкой.

Энн тычет его ногой под рёбра.

— Что за хрень он говорит?

Джек продолжает напряженно улыбаться, пока матрос не уходит.

— Он говорил, — объясняет он Энн, продолжая заниматься её раной, — именно то, что сказал. Я теперь квартирмейстер.

— Ты? — моргает она. — Как, мать твою, тебе это удалось?

Джек замирает. Потом спрашивает, не в силах сдержать дрожание рук:  
— По твоему тону я заключаю, что в действительности ты хочешь спросить: «Куда ты дал себя отыметь, Джек?» На что я могу ответить — и Бог мне свидетель, если, конечно, этот старый хрыч еще хоть что-нибудь слышит, — никуда.

Энн поднимает бровь, будто не до конца веря услышанному.

— Да?

— Мы ограничились разговором. Я просто объяснил, ясно и понятно, в чём мои достоинства — так, что до него дошло…

— Правда, Джек? — из дверей спрашивает Вейн, растягивая слова. — До меня дошло?

Джек, моментально сбитый с толку, поворачивается: капитан — рубаха распахнута до живота, на бедре пистолет, — входит внутрь и оглядывает Джека с насмешливым выражением.

— Капитан, — начинает он, инстинктивно пытаясь подняться на ноги — для защиты, или из почтительности, или и то, и другое — и сильно ударившись плечом о скамью. Джек проглатывает ругательство.

— Ради меня можешь не вставать, — говорит Вейн. — Сиди как сидел.

— Я просто… э-э-э… — Джек неловко улыбается и пожимает плечами. Бесполезно пытаться обернуть то, что он говорил, во что-то более лестное, но, если он действительно понимает Вейна хоть чуть-чуть, тот не так мелочен, чтобы мстить за столь незначительную обиду.

— Чего надо? — спрашивает Энн, запахивая рубашку, хотя перевязка ещё не закончена.

Вейн усмехается.

— Просто хотел проверить, как ты тут. — Чем меньше хотят видеть его они, тем больше, кажется, он наслаждается ситуацией. — Я слыхал, после того как тебя ранили, ты продолжала драться до самого конца боя. Немногие мужчины могут похвастаться таким упорством. Правда, Джек?

Своей грубой ладонью он сжимает Джеку плечо — и в этом есть определенный намёк. Джек пытается незаметно высвободиться, но пальцы Вейна лишь впиваются сильнее, явным образом притягивая его ближе. Джек ощущает, как раздваивается, будучи распятым между двумя центрами притяжения. Один Джек принадлежит Энн, он словоохотлив и обаятелен, не прикладывая к этому усилий, он более искренний и менее напористый; другой — появляется в каюте Вейна, сомневающийся и ищущий похвалы, но также амбициозный, лёгкий на подъём, почти эгоцентричный — и преданный своему вожаку… в каком-то смысле.

— Я понимаю, что ты вкладывал в свои слова подтекст, — говорит он, усилием воли умудряясь не заикаться, — однако, если ты хочешь задеть меня, превозносить достоинства Энн — не лучший способ. От признания её достижений я получаю лишь удовольствие, даже если мне самому при этом нечем похвастаться.

Вейна на секунду поднимает брови.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — он смотрит на Энн. — Он такой, да?

— Отвали, — говорит она, оскалившись: во многих отношениях она — именно тот человек, которым хотел бы быть Джек, — агрессивная, непреклонная, несгибаемо сильная. Ему не нравится, что Вейн говорит с ней, что он пришел сюда, когда Энн полуголая, и ведет себя так, будто они теперь его собственность, — но, в то же время, видя, как Энн его осаживает, Джек почти готов признать, что оно того стоило.

— Не тот приём, на который я рассчитывал, — невозмутимо говорит Вейн, — учитывая, что я только что спас тебя от больших неприятностей.

— Я тебя не просила.

— Предпочла бы, чтобы я не вмешивался? Пусть бы команда разобралась с тобой сама? — Вейн ухмыляется и переводит взгляд с неё на Джека и обратно. Для Вейна это игра, но какова цель этой игры — можно только догадываться.

— По крайней мере, я бы нескольких убила. И не была бы у тебя в долгу.

Вейн, довольный, смеётся. Пожалуй, у них с Энн есть нечто общее — их склонность решать всё силой.

— Если тебе так неприятно быть у меня в долгу, взгляни на это с другой стороны: ты в долгу не у меня, а у Джека, а уж он в долгу у меня.

Вейн говорит таким небрежным и одновременно ядовитым тоном, что Джек даже не может винить Энн за её ответ, хотя хмурится, услышав его, и надеется, что Вейн не расслышал или хотя бы не оскорбился.

— Что ты сказала? — переспрашивает Вейн, наклоняясь к Энн с крайне заинтересованным видом.

— Я сказала, — огрызается та, на сей раз в полный голос, — и кто тут на самом деле чёртов содомит?

Пожалуй, ей бы следовало поберечь это замечание до того времени, пока она полностью не оправится от раны, однако Вейн и пальцем её не трогает — более того, даже не выглядит задетым. Он смеётся, громко и искренне, — такой смех обезоруживает и заставляет задаваться вопросом: быть может, он с самого начала рассчитывал услышать именно это, сам подтолкнул собеседника сказать эти слова — и всё для того, чтобы повеселиться.

— Она мне тоже нравится, — снисходительно говорит он Джеку, уверенный в собственной силе. Вместо того чтобы — в доказательство этой внезапной приязни — выпустить из своей хватки Джека, он кладет вторую руку на плечо Энн и сжимает его, так что та вздрагивает, а затем заговорщицки наклоняется к ним. — Теперь я понимаю, почему вы так прикипели друг к другу. Вы оба не смогли бы выжить поодиночке. — Он смотрит в пространство между ними хозяйским взглядом — удивительно, как стремится он считать себя везде хозяином. — Пока вы будете в команде, вам ничего больше не грозит. Я дал вам обоим очень большой кредит доверия. Понятно?

— Просишь нас не подвести тебя? — осмеливается спросить Джек. Сердце бьётся где-то в горле.

— Приказываю. Подведете — восприму это как личное оскорбление. И тогда вам обоим конец. Единственный вопрос будет, кто сдохнет первым, а кому придется смотреть. — Вейн по-прежнему ухмыляется. — Но если будете хорошо работать и останетесь мне верны, если будете делать, как я скажу, то больше не придётся ждать удара со спины, трястись за свою жизнь, переодеваться в мужчину, — Вейн оглядывает Энн, затем поворачивается к Джеку, — или расплачиваться собой. У вас будут деньги и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Единственное, что надо для этого делать, — слушаться меня. По-моему, это лучшее предложение, на которое вы можете рассчитывать.

Он хлопает каждого из них по спине, будто милостивый благодетель, и выпускает. Энн мрачно хмурится. Джек открывает рот, сам не зная, что именно собирается сказать. «Спасибо»? «Извини»? «Есть, капитан»?

Вейн задерживается на пороге и оборачивается:

— Да, и вам больше не придётся трахаться на шлюпочной палубе. Теперь у тебя будет своя каюта.

* * *  
Своя каюта для Джека — то есть для него и Энн. Она раскинулась на постели, он — на рундуке в изножье, голова — у неё между ног. Их окружают вещи мертвеца: письма, бухгалтерские книги, оружие, одежда, заначки рома, хлеба, денег. Джек даже не помнит имя — хотя слышал его не раз; более того, именно покойный квартирмейстер принимал их с Энн в команду. Они будто впитывают в себя и своего предшественника, и всех, кто жил раньше в этой каюте — занимая её, будто номер в таверне; все они — лишь временные постояльцы. Всё кажется нереальным.

— Может, нам всё равно лучше сбежать, — сказала до этого Энн, но не слишком уверенно.

— Он тебя спас, — ответил Джек, будто она могла забыть. — В то время как я не мог.

— Поэтому мы его не убьём. В благодарность. Просто сбежим и спрячемся где-нибудь, пока я не выздоровею.

— Где спрячемся?

Это поставило крест на плане.

Её пальцы в его волосах. Она давно не мылась, они оба давно не мылись, но ему все равно нравится её вкус — даже так, с запахом пота и соли и ноткой крови — и биенье её пульса, которое он чувствует языком, и жар её кожи. Она обычно ничего не говорит — разве что он делает что-то не так. Он знает, что ей хорошо, если она молчит, напрягая мышцы ног, и лишь часто дышит, впиваясь пальцами ему в волосы и притягивая его ближе. Она велела ему трахнуть её, но он слишком боялся, что рана откроется, поэтому пошел на компромисс. Она не боялась, но дала ему сделать по-своему.

— Дела пойдут лучше, — сказал он, укладывая её на жесткий матрас. — Подумай только: тебе не придется притворяться мужчиной или довольствоваться ролью обычной жены. А я наконец-то смогу делать то, что умею. Наконец смогу стать кем-то. Он предлагает нам безопасность, и богатство, и славу…

— Слава нужна тебе. Мне плевать.

— Прекрасно, что ж, тогда для тебя будет сколько хочешь выпивки и мяса, и лучшее оружие, и — и танцующие красавчики в золотых набедренных повязках.

На это она рассмеялась. Ему всегда удается её рассмешить.

— Не нужны мне красавчики. И набедренные повязки не нужны.

— Не нужны? Ну, тогда оставим их Чарльзу. Он найдет им применение.

Она подается к нему бёдрами. Он слышит голоса снаружи — радостные, полные облегчения:  
— Земля! Земля!

Они дома. Нассау, остров Нью-Провиденс. Край возможностей. Новая жизнь.

— Земля!

Энн кончает. Его губы и подбородок измазаны её соком. Джек судорожно вздыхает, не отрываясь от неё.

— Чарльз? — переспросила тогда она, и ей потребовалось пару мгновений, чтобы понять, о ком речь. Поняв, она закатила глаза: — Да чёрт бы вас побрал.

* * *  
Сход на берег сопровождается большим количеством суеты. Люди сбегаются, чтобы встретить их, увидеть, что привёз капитан Вейн, услышать новости, посмотреть, кто вернулся живым, а кто нет. Солнце в зените, на причале царит хаос: жарко, грязно, многолюдно. Друзья окликают друг друга, чтобы поприветствовать; враги сплёвывают, столкнувшись на дороге; возникают стычки, скрипят телеги, в воздухе воняет рыбой.

— Чтоб я ни одну собаку не видел в борделе до тех пор, пока всё не разгрузите и не отнесёте оценщику, — для порядка гаркает Вейн и поворачивается к Энн и Джеку, которые настороженно ожидают неподалёку, не зная, следует ли им присоединяться к разгрузочным работам. — А вы двое, идите со мной.

— В бордель? — предполагает Джек.

— В таверну. То, что нам нужно, находится там.

Таверна полна загорелых мужчин в рубашках с закатанными рукавами, которые, всё больше краснея от выпивки, играют в карты, спорят, смеются, расхаживают по залу, задевая друг друга локтями. Вейн оставляет Джека и Энн в баре с пинтой пива для каждого и направляется вверх по лестнице, чтобы поговорить с чернокожим, которого Джек сперва принял за раба; однако по тому, как они с Вейном разговаривают, понятно, что у этого чернокожего достаточно власти — ради него Вейн принимает серьезный вид и почтительную позу.

Энн быстро допивает своё пиво и настороженно озирается из-под шляпы:  
— За каким чёртом он нас сюда притащил?

— Видимо, у него здесь дела.

— Да, но зачем здесь мы?

Джек пожимает плечами. Он и сам толком не знает.

— Наверное, теперь это наша работа.

— Таскаться за ним, как собаки?

Джек, слишком привередливый для здешнего пива, толкает свою кружку к ней по барной стойке. Энн берет её, не говоря спасибо.

— Как подручные, — отвечает Джек и, откинувшись назад, сталкивается с проходящим позади посетителем. — О, простите, — говорит он и, обернувшись, видит солидного мужчину поколением старше Вейна — хоть и не слишком пожилого, чтобы быть пиратом, — который смотрит на него, подняв брови. Джек задаётся вопросом: быть может, он поступил неправильно, извинившись? Быть может, следовало потребовать извинений самому, утверждая, что это он оскорблён? Он ничего не знает о том, какие манеры здесь приняты.

— «Простите»? — фыркает солидный. — Ещё бы. — Он переводит взгляд с Джека на Энн, которая в грязной одежде и с короткими волосами выглядит не слишком женственно, однако достаточно миниатюрна и миловидна, чтобы распознать её пол, если она не пытается нарочно притвориться мужчиной. — Кажется, раньше я вас здесь не видел.

Джек пользуется возможностью, чтобы заявить о себе:  
— Рэкхем. Джек Рэкхем. Квартирмейстер «Бродяги».

Собеседник морщит лоб и явно сдерживает усмешку:  
— Вот как? — Он поворачивается и глядит на своего товарища, который сидит у барной стойки через два стула. — Эй, Флинт. Тут один утверждает, что он квартирмейстер «Бродяги».

Желудок Джека делает кульбит. Но ведь наверняка в мире не один Флинт? Фамилия не такая уж редкая. Кажется, и сам Джек в бытность свою в Лондоне знавал Флинта-другого. Но Нассау — не Лондон. Здесь это имя достаточно знаменито, чтобы отпугнуть всех подражателей, а тот, кто отважится попробовать, наверняка напорется на клинок.

Человек за стойкой медленно оборачивается. Лицо у него бесстрастное, на нём не отражается ни капли интереса. Он оглядывает Джека с головы до ног, чуть дольше задерживается взглядом на Энн и — без нажима, ровным голосом человека, который уверен в своей власти, — интересуется:  
— Что случилось с мистером Бриггсом?

Он обращается к Джеку, который всерьёз жалеет, что не выпил свою кружку пива. Тот проглатывает запинку в голосе:  
— Убит.

— Жаль. Он был довольно разумным человеком. Ему удавалось держать вашего капитана в узде.

Джек не знает, что на это ответить. Если в последний месяц, пока они были в море, Вейн был «в узде», то мысль о том, каков он без узды, вызывает содрогание. От необходимости придумывать ответ, достаточно остроумный, чтобы капитан Флинт (а этот человек с мёртвыми глазами и спокойной привычкой повелевать — разумеется, тот самый капитан, кто ещё это может быть) запомнил Джека, но недостаточно оскорбительный, чтобы Джека убили на месте, спасает появление Вейна. Тот едва не сбивает его с ног хлопком по спине.

— Флинт, — говорит Вейн с недружелюбной улыбкой, — неужели ты уже взялся переманивать моих людей? И часа не прошло, как я отлучился.

Флинт выдавливает смешок откуда-то из глубины горла, без тени весёлости. Его товарищ раздувает ноздри и решает проявить любезность. Большую любезность, чем Флинт, по крайней мере:  
— Сожалеем о кончине мистера Бриггса. Он был неплохим человеком.

Вейн фыркает:  
— Он проявил слабость в тяжелую минуту. Я предпочёл бы, чтоб он был жив и просто провалился на голосовании, но такова судьба тех, у кого кишка тонка быть пиратом. — Он крепко стискивает плечо Джека. По другую сторону от Джека сидит Энн, напряженная, сжимая в кулаке ручку пивной кружки. — Слышал о вашей последней добыче. Говорили, что там несметные сокровища, но вы вернулись лишь с несколькими ящиками специй. Как я понимаю, команда была недовольна.

— Мы получили то, что хотели, — не поведя и бровью, говорит Флинт.

Его товарищ, кажется, уже готов, если что, разнимать драку, но Флинт так ничего и не делает, безразличный к подначкам Вейна. Тот, впрочем, не спорит, лишь удовлетворённо пожимает плечами с чувством превосходства:  
— Что ж, приятно было поболтать, но нам пора идти. Мистер Гейтс, — Вейн кивает товарищу Флинта. С самим Флинтом он не прощается.

— Мы только пришли, — замечает Энн, в первый раз подавая голос — и не оставляя сомнений в том, какого она пола. Флинт и Гейтс обмениваются практически незаметным взглядами, слегка поднимая брови.

— А теперь мы уходим, — говорит Вейн.

— Загляни в бордель, если Элинор здесь нет, — советует Флинт, хотя его никто не спрашивал, и в его глазах, обращённых на Вейна, мелькает тень возмездия. — Она в последнее время проводит там много времени.

Гейтс, кажется, ожидает, что Вейн ударит Флинта, но Вейн лишь стискивает зубы и продолжает сжимать рукой плечо Джека, впиваясь в него пальцами:  
— Допивайте, — говорит он, разворачиваясь на каблуках.

Энн допивает. Джек смотрит на неё и задается вопросом, кто такая Элинор.

* * *  
Элинор, как выясняется, фактически возглавляет операции по сбыту пиратской добычи в Нассау, является дочерью Ричарда Гатри — богатейшего торговца контрабандой на Багамских островах — и единолично составляет городскую аристократию; кроме того, она — недостающий кусочек головоломки. Если помнить о ней, то и сам Чарльз Вейн, и все его выходки и причуды становятся гораздо понятнее.

Джек с Вейном и Энн сидят за столиком посреди борделя; женщины в прозрачных шелках и открытых платьях окружают их со всех сторон, однако подчеркнуто к ним не приближаются. Они ждут, потягивая напитки, пока Элинор не появляется из дверей на верхнем этаже. Из комнаты, откуда она вышла, доносится смех и весёлый голос, говорящий с акцентом, — должно быть, её сегодняшняя спутница. Прическа Элинор не то чтобы растрепана, но слегка сбита, а блузка, аккуратная и застегнутая на все пуговицы, сидит на плечах чуть кривовато, будто была надета второпях. Элинор спускается, высоко держа голову, и лишь на секунду замирает, когда замечает Вейна, непринуждённо развалившегося на стуле с таким видом, будто его пребывание здесь — чистое совпадение. Элинор замедляет шаг и расправляет плечи.

Спустившись вниз, она даёт хозяину борделя монету и замечает:  
— Мистер Нунан, кажется, капитан Вейн остался без компании.

Джек думает, кто же тогда они с Энн, но быстро соображает, что под компанией подразумеваются шлюхи.

— Капитан заявил, что сегодня не заинтересован в компании, мэм, — отвечает Нунан также без особого интереса и отходит, чтобы внести полученную плату в кассу.

Вейн улыбается и слегка приосанивается. Он пришел в бордель не за шлюхами, а за Элинор, и она только что это доказала. Умная девушка. Но, быть может, Вейн и хотел, чтобы она это поняла? И демонстрировал таким образом неравнодушие? Быть может, даже верность? Неужели они влюблены друг в друга? Или только Вейн?

Элинор выглядит довольной. Она размеренным шагом подходит к их столику, и Джек понимает, что стул напротив Вейна оставлен незанятым не просто так. Она садится с таким видом, будто встреча была назначена заранее, и говорит:  
— Ну, что ты мне привёз?

Вейн наклоняется вперед, опершись локтями на столешницу, и смотрит на неё лукаво:  
— Спроси об этом мистера Скотта в своей конторе. — Он качает головой, изображая неодобрение: — Сбегаешь в бордель в разгар дня? Пренебрегаешь работой? Что бы сказал твой отец?

— Сказал бы, что я научилась этому от тебя. — Она глядит уверенно, без недовольства. Видно, что у нее быстрый ум, и она сама знает об этом. — А это кто? — Она кивает туда, где по левую руку от Вейна сидят Джек и Энн, чувствуя себя неловко, будто происходящее не предназначено для их глаз.

— Мой новый квартирмейстер, мистер Рэкхем.

— Приятно познакомиться, — бросает Элинор, даже не взглянув на Джека. — Но я говорила про девушку.

Джек понимает, что Вейн ждал этого вопроса:  
— Не заглядывайся на нее, Элинор, — воркует он. — Она не продаётся.

Та вздергивает брови и моргает:  
— Тогда, позволь спросить, для чего она?

— Она дерётся, — гордо заявляет Вейн. — И делает работу на корабле. Удивлена? Думаешь, женщины к этому не способны?

Элинор смеётся снисходительным, коротким смешком:  
— Я просто… — начинает она, качая головой, и настроение её, кажется, улучшается ещё больше. — Знаешь, когда я была моложе, Флинт как-то сказал мне, что, если я решу заняться мореплаванием, он готов меня научить. Я, пожалуй, могла бы ожидать, что женщину в команду примут Хорниголд, или Мандерли, или Филипс, или Холт — но едва ли капитан Вейн.

Говоря это, она, однако, не смотрит ни на Энн, ни на Джека, но глядит в глаза Вейну, прямо и со значением, как бы флиртуя с ним свысока. Он смотрит на неё в ответ, явно очарованный, и так рад быть объектом её внимания, что становится почти любезным.

— Быть может, — говорит он, — я изменился.

Элинор усмехается, явно неискренне:  
— Хотелось бы надеяться.

* * *  
Команда «Бродяги» квартирует не в доме и не в таверне, а на берегу в палаточном лагере — увешанном шелками и пропитанном винными парами и дурманом. Джеку с Энн достаётся палатка, в которой раньше размещался мистер Бриггс, — хотя сам Джек думает о том, чтобы, получив свою долю, снять в городе комнату, где у них будет ванна, настоящая кровать и двери, которые будут закрываться. Энн, поужинав с жадностью голодного животного, крепко спит — на спине, чтобы не тревожить рану. У Джека нет аппетита. Вокруг много огней и шума — они очутились совсем в другом мире, чем на море. Он с трудом балансирует, привыкнув к постоянной качке, и будто продолжает ощущать биение волн. Со стороны костра доносится пение.

Не в силах уснуть, он бродит по лагерю среди веселящихся матросов, слушает их скабрезные песни и хохот, видит, как они обнимают женщин, лапают их, обмениваются ими; слышит женский визг, пронзительный и фальшивый. Найти в этом лабиринте палатку Вейна нетрудно — она самая большая, и запах дурмана там сильнее всего. Джек наполовину ожидает найти Вейна с женщиной — с Элинор Гатри, быть может, или с какой-нибудь жеманной разодетой девицей, которую прислал мистер Нунан; но Вейн возлежит на груде пуховых подушек и мехов один, сжимая в руке трубку.

Он моргает, фокусируя затуманенный взгляд на Джеке, когда тот входит:  
— Чего тебе?

Джек прикусывает губу, ногой пододвигает низкую табуретку поближе к Вейну и садится.

— За последний месяц я часто думал, — говорит он, — почему ты вообще принял моё предложение. Причины были не слишком убедительны — если, конечно, ты на самом деле не предпочитаешь мужчин, — продолжает он и, когда Вейн открывает было рот, как будто желая опровергнуть это сомнительное предположение, быстро добавляет: — В чем, как мы оба, думаю, можем согласиться, нет абсолютно ничего дурного. Но если это не так, то — бездушный тиран, предпочитающий женщин, выбрал бы женщину, разве нет? Но ты принял моё предложение — хотя мог этого и не делать, — быть может потому, что и в самом деле хотел унизить меня, быть может из сочувствия к моему положению, а быть может — как я начинаю подозревать теперь — из некой ложно понимаемой верности женщине, чьей благосклонности ты, по-видимому, ищешь.

Вейн, щурясь, садится и отхлебывает из почти опустевшей бутылки:  
— Что, мать твою, ты несёшь?

— Я говорю, что теперь, когда я знаю, что твои решения основываются в основном на твоих отношениях с Элинор Гатри, у меня есть рычаг воздействия на тебя, которого прежде не было.

Вейн медленно смаргивает и откидывается обратно на подушки:  
— Джек, ты снова болтаешь, когда тебе лучше бы придержать язык.

— То, что ты не хочешь этого слышать, не значит, что я не должен говорить. — Джек наклоняется вперёд, упершись локтями в колени и балансируя на каблуках. — Ты любишь её и счёл, что, если возьмешь Энн в наложницы, Элинор тебя не простит, но взять меня и найти Энн другое применение — совсем другое дело.

— Я принял твоё предложение, — огрызается Вейн, вновь приподнимаясь на своем ложе, — потому, что мужчина должен защищать то, что ему принадлежит. Это был единственный известный мне раз, когда ты повел себя храбро.

Джек морщит нос. По-хорошему, не стоило бы возражать, но Вейн явно слишком набрался, чтобы встать, и вряд ли сохранит ясные воспоминания об этом разговоре наутро, поэтому Джек позволяет себе сказать то, что хочется:  
— Она мне не принадлежит. Это не… мы не… Я хочу сказать, капитан: тебе вообще известно, что такое любовь?

— Любовь — это обладание, — отвечает Вейн — со своей обычной театральностью, которой сам не осознаёт. — Не только мужчины обладают женщинами, но и женщины мужчинами. Обладать женщиной — значит не дать ей обладать тобой, — объясняет он, будто это некие знакомые всем основы.

Джек кривится:  
— Что за ужасная идея.

Вейн закатывает глаза.

— Ради всего святого. Тебе не надоедает вести себя, как чертова баба?

— А тебе не надоедает вести себя, как чертов мужик?

Об этом можно было бы дискутировать неделю. Но, конечно, они не будут этого делать. Вейн хмыкает. Он либо не понимает, либо не хочет понимать. Ведь понять — значит усомниться в собственной подлинности, признать себя продуктом не собственной воли, но неких внешних сил, что, в сущности, совершенно верно, потому что таким продуктом является и он сам, и Джек, и все они, это неизбежно. Что произошло бы, если бы они освободились от диктата, который несет с собой пол; кем стали бы, кого захотели бы защищать и с кем бороться, если бы на каждого из них не давило железным ярмом звание мужчины? Ответ скрывается не здесь, не в этой палатке, у Вейна, но в его собственной, в их отношениях с Энн, в будничном, бесхитростном познании другого человека, другого разума, отличного от твоего собственного; так возникает ясность, при которой тело перестает иметь значение. Какая разница, у кого член? Немного подручных средств и умения — и членом может обзавестись любой. Это неважно. И вот это — любовь. По крайней мере, это дорога, которая ведет к ней.

Вейн не отвечает и, кажется, не собирается. Он подталкивает к ногам Джека бутылку и протягивает ему трубку.

— Нет, спасибо, — отказывается Джек от курения, но не от рома.

Вейн пожимает плечами и убирает руку.

— А что насчет отношений мужчины с мужчиной? — спрашивает Джек, расхрабрившись в присутствии Вейна, который в этом затуманенном состоянии сознания уязвимее обычного.

— Что насчет них?

— Как в этом случае обстоят дела с обладанием? Или женщина с женщиной? Как насчет твоей мисс Гатри и её французской куртизанки?

Вейн мотает головой:  
— Это не любовь, это просто… Элинор показывает свою власть. Не только надо мной, над всеми. Девушка её возраста, которая открыто посещает бордель? Мужчины ходят туда, чтобы покупать женщин на час и использовать, как хотят; она это знает. И зачем же ей ходить туда самой, тратить деньги, любезничать со шлюхами, дарить им подарки, располагая их к себе? Она утверждает свою власть над территорией, которая принадлежит мужчинам. Присваивает эту территорию себе.

— Это… — отваживается вставить Джек, — достойно восхищения, правда?

— Это гениально, вот что я думаю. Ни одна женщина, кроме неё, — ни один человек — до такого бы не додумались. Но Элинор не похожа ни на кого. Если бы она родилась мужчиной, ей приходилось бы легче, с этим не поспоришь, — но тогда она не внушала бы такого трепета. Мужчины, который настаивает на своём с непоколебимым упорством, следует опасаться, но женщины, которая поступает так, нужно избегать — избегать всеми силами, потому что её невозможно победить. Над ней нельзя одержать верх. Можно только попасться на крючок и пойти ко дну.

Вейн тоскливо смотрит на провисающий парусиновый потолок палатки. Джек чувствует к нему странную, непреодолимую нежность; с этим ощущением, накатывающим время от времени, он уже смирился. Как для Джека любовь — безусловное понимание и принятие, так для Вейна она — то, что он описал: идти ко дну. В чём-то он вызывает жалость — несмотря на всю свою силу, и власть, и внушаемый им страх.

— А что насчёт мужчины с мужчиной? — спрашивает Джек, отступая с опасной территории. — Об этом ты ничего не сказал.

Вейн вздёргивает верхнюю губу в подобии оскала. Джека это не удивляет. Вейн удивительно предсказуем.

— А что, ты влюблён в меня, Джек?

Тот поднимает брови, строя гримасу: ему одновременно смешно и неловко.

— Полагаю… полагаю, что нет.

— А я не влюблён в тебя. Так откуда нам знать?

— Да, — соглашается Джек. — Откуда нам знать.

Пропахший дурманным дымом, он забирается в постель рядом с Энн, стараясь не разбудить её. Она спит всё так же крепко, раскидываясь на постели и приваливаясь к нему. Он ей не мешает. Под действием момента, ощущения теплоты и близости, его пронзает внезапное осознание: теперь это их жизнь. Не эта палатка, или этот берег, или этот город, но всё, что их наполняет: Элинор Гатри и бордель, мистер Хэммонд с его глумливым смехом, капитан Флинт с его каменным лицом.

Чарльз Вейн, идущий ко дну.

Джек прижимается к Энн и засыпает.

* * *  
Скоро всё входит в колею. Их с Энн жизнь, прежде состоявшая из серых будней, постоянной борьбы за выживание — борьбы, как иногда казалось, буквально со всем на свете, — теперь полностью вращается вокруг Вейна. Жизнь Вейна, в свою очередь, вращается вокруг Элинор Гатри, с небольшими перерывами на алкоголь, опиум и драки; впрочем, и эти занятия зачастую лишь являются оборотной стороной той же одержимости. Он пьёт больше, когда Элинор видят в борделе или — как бывает всё чаще — когда она приводит свою девицу к себе, в комнаты над таверной. В такие дни Вейн особенно много курит, нарывается на драки без причины, выискивает тех, кто публично жаловался на мисс Гатри, и — без всяких объяснений — мстит им.

И это, понимает Джек, не идет ему на пользу.

— Понятия не имею, что он нашел в этой суке, чтоб по три раза в неделю чуть не лишаться из-за неё головы, — ворчит Энн с утра, завтракая поджаренным хлебом.

Они в комнате при трактире, и Энн сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги; рана полностью зажила, так что даже шрама почти не видно. Энн запивает завтрак фруктовым соком — до каких ещё высот вознесет их удача? — пока Джек одевается. Вейн — из кресла, куда свалился, заявившись к ним то ли поздней ночью, то ли ранним утром после особенно жестокой, судя по брызгам чужой крови на одежде, драки, — рычит:  
— Не смей её так называть!

Энн приподнимает бровь: она не знала, что Вейн уже проснулся.

— Это ещё почему? Ты её и похуже называешь.

— Имею право. Она моя.

— Вряд ли она сама так думает, — вполголоса бормочет Энн, глядя на Джека с выражением привычного неодобрения, которое часто появляется у неё на лице в присутствии Вейна.

Тот вскакивает так быстро, что ему приходится схватиться за стойку кровати, чтобы не упасть. Волосы его местами свалялись, под глазами мешки:  
— Джек, — говорит он, раздувая ноздри и сверля Энн глазами, — скажи своей женщине, чтобы помолчала.

Джек продолжает невозмутимо застегивать рубашку.

— Скажи ей сам. Меня она никогда не слушает. — Он разглаживает рукава, затем берет кувшин с ледяной водой и наливает стакан для Вейна. — Возьми.

Тот презрительно усмехается, берёт стакан, отпивает и морщится:  
— Что это за дрянь?

— Вода, капитан.

Вейн фыркает. Энн, на которую его угрозы не производят никакого впечатления, наклонив голову, протягивает ему ломоть поджаренного хлеба. На несколько мгновений в воздухе повисает напряжение, затем Вейн хватает хлеб и откусывает огромный кусок.

— Идите к дьяволу, оба, — говорит он с набитым ртом и уходит нетвёрдой походкой, в распахнутом на груди камзоле.

* * *  
Проходит несколько недель на посту квартирмейстера, прежде чем Джеку путём длительных и отчаянных переговоров удается, используя в качестве аргумента прошлогодний неурожай, выторговать у мистера Скотта более выгодную цену на четверть тонны табака; это приносит ему если не уважение команды, то, по крайней мере, вынужденные изъявления благодарности. Спустя ещё неделю он договаривается с мистером Нунаном об открытии им кредита в борделе, и популярность квартирмейстера достигает небывалых высот, хотя, по большому счету, единственным её практическим выражением является то, что теперь меньше матросов, сталкиваясь с ним в палаточном лагере, бормочут: «Подстилка».

Жизнь идёт своим чередом. Энн убивает тех, кого прикажет убить Вейн; она делает это быстро, без всяких сомнений, не моргнув глазом. Выскребает грязь из-под ногтей и показывает Джеку горсти монет. Она любит деньги — любит свободу и безопасность, которую они дают. Энн не привязывается к Вейну так сильно, как Джек, но теперь относится к нему лучше, глядя на него иногда с настороженным уважением, иногда с жалостью, но всегда, как ей свойственно, с некоторой дистанции.

Между Джеком и Вейном дистанция практически отсутствует. Когда Вейн, напившись, блюёт, Джек отмывает его; когда он дерется, Джек обрабатывает его раны. Они больше не трахаются — теперь к услугам Вейна бордель, — но телесные проявления близости никуда не уходят: Вейн постоянно по-хозяйски касается его — плеча, спины, руки, — это происходит при каждой встрече; возможно, именно поэтому команда считает Джека «подстилкой».

С Энн Вейн руки не распускает — потому, что не хочет их лишиться, — но обращается с ней так же — как с любимицей, позволяя ей вольности, которых не позволил бы никому из своих людей, прощая ей обиды и задабривая её, когда она не в духе.

Однажды — на самом деле, больше, чем однажды, — Вейн, зайдя к ним, застаёт их в постели. Энн сидит на Джеке верхом, обхватив его коленями, и двигается в быстром, неумолимом ритме, от которого Джек впадает в экстаз, забывая обо всём вокруг — и, уж конечно, не замечая, как со скрипом распахивается дверь и по половицам топает пара сапог из дубленой кожи.

Джек открывает глаза, лишь когда Энн замирает, а Энн замирает, лишь когда Вейн произносит:  
— Дай ему пососать свои пальцы. Ему это нравится.

— Проваливай, — говорит она, не пытаясь прикрыться. Её волосы прилипли к покрытому испариной лбу, щёки раскраснелись, глаза горят.

Вейн уходит, успев сказать на прощание:  
— У нас была назначена встреча, Джек. Ты сам сказал, что надо распорядиться, чтобы подновили ванты. Я нашёл для этого минуту, а ты, я смотрю, не мог кончить вовремя? — Вейн поднимает брови и с трудом сдерживает ухмылку, ясно показывая, что не сердится всерьёз.

— Да чтоб тебя, — говорит Энн, но, когда дверь за капитаном закрывается, вкладывает пальцы Джеку в рот — и да, ему нравится.

* * *  
Её зовут Макс — просто Макс, это не имя, не фамилия. Джек знает, как её зовут, только потому, что Вейн постарался это разузнать; а запоминает только потому, что имя, невыразительное и похожее на мужское, удивительным образом не вяжется с ярким обликом. Она сталкивается с ним на черной лестнице, ведущей в комнаты Элинор; Джек поднимается по ней, когда Вейн посылает его передать нечто — угрозу, просьбу, любовную записку, — не желая уведомлять мистера Скотта о содержании или самом факте послания.

Макс подавляет возглас удивления и держится подчеркнуто прямо и отстранённо — как обычно приходится женщине её положения при встрече с незнакомыми мужчинами где-нибудь на задворках. Она слегка расслабляется, рассмотрев, кто перед ней.

— Простите, — говорит она, и голос лишен тех соблазнительно порочных ноток, с которыми она говорит в борделе.

— Моя вина, мадам, — возражает Джек, отступая в сторону, чтобы дать ей пройти.

Она, кажется, собирается воспользоваться предложением, повернувшись на каблуках, но в последний момент передумывает:  
— Вы — человек капитана Вейна, да? — спрашивает она. Сейчас, когда она стоит на ступеньку выше него на лестнице, их глаза находятся точно друг напротив друга.

Джек откашливается.

— Я его квартирмейстер.

— Квартирмейстер, — повторяет она, выговаривая неточно, с ударением на каждый слог, отчего слово звучит красивее. — Мистер Рэкхем, да? — Его имя она тоже слегка коверкает. — Вас видят в борделе реже, чем остальную команду «Бродяги», но о вас много говорят.

Джек, спешивший передать Элинор своё послание, задерживается и принимает выжидательную позу. Она, разумеется, старается заинтриговать его нарочно, но он всё равно не может удержаться от того, чтобы сказать:  
— Не стану притворяться, будто мне неинтересно, что обо мне говорят.

Она улыбается, грациозная и уверенная в себе. Она знала, что он заинтересуется.  
— Не всегда хорошее, но и не всегда плохое. Мужчины редко говорят хорошее, когда обсуждают за спиной вышестоящих.

Ей удалось вызвать его любопытство, но Джек старается не попасться на крючок:  
— Я понимаю, что ты делаешь, — говорит он, постукивая себя пальцем по виску и щурясь с проницательным видом. — Полагаю, у тебя достаточно причин, чтобы желать раздора в нашей команде, и мне нравится, как ты стараешься, но лучше потрать силы на кого-нибудь из… нижестоящих.

Макс не меняется в лице, продолжая улыбаться:  
— И какие же причины у меня есть? То, что ваш капитан посылает своих людей шпионить за мной и Элинор? Подарки, которые он ей передает? Записки? А он знает, что она читает их мне вслух? Знает, каким жалким она его считает?

Джек, слегка выбитый из колеи её словами, может только пожать плечами:  
— Мне… мне кажется, его это не беспокоит.

Макс смотрит на него внимательно, мысленно взвешивая какие-то неведомые доводы, пока наконец не говорит с умудрённым жизнью видом:  
— Любовь делает нас всех смешными.

— Быть может, — соглашается Джек, — но над Чарльзом особенно легко посмеяться.

Выражение на лице Макс меняется, постепенно становясь настороженным. Она очаровательная женщина — чего и следовало ожидать, раз Элинор уделяет ей столько внимания, забыв про Вейна, — и явно сообразительна; с такими приходится опасаться и за кошелек, и за жизнь. Она кивает — почти приседает в реверансе, — а затем, проходя мимо него по лестнице, замечает:  
— На вашем месте я бы туда сейчас не ходила. С островов приехал Ричард Гатри.

Брови Джека ползут вверх. Он принимает это предупреждение как своего рода предложение мира, и, пока глядит ей вслед, его подмывает сказать, что он убедит Вейна не переходить ей более дорогу, но он сразу же отказывается от этой идеи. Даже если бы он мог повлиять на Вейна (что не так), крайне маловероятно, что Макс поверит, будто мотивы Джека альтруистичны (что тоже не так); и, положа руку на сердце, у Джека и так уже достаточно забот.

Размышляя об этом, он упускает момент, чтобы поблагодарить её. Когда он открывает рот, она уже скрылась за углом, выйдя из переулка на залитую солнцем улицу.

* * *  
Через пару дней после этого он застает Вейна в постели с Элинор — и тут же выходит прочь, воздерживаясь от советов, что ей делать со своими пальцами. По крайней мере, на это его хороших манер хватает. Ничего не говорит он и о глупости и тщетности происходящего, или об опустошённости, которая за этим непременно последует, — как водится в их цикличных отношениях, которые описывал ему сам Вейн, порой в подробностях, о которых Джек предпочел бы не знать. Джек не ощущает сочувствия к их жадной, бессмысленной похоти, к их играм. Любовь делает смешными тех, кто сам ищет насмешки. Для тех, кто ищет иного, любовь может быть доброй, и надежной, и цельной.

Он находит Энн у кладбища кораблей, в компании её клинка. Она молчит, а он рассказывает ей о последних новостях.

— Плохи дела у шлюхи, да? — вот всё, что она говорит. Он рассказывал ей днем раньше о своей встрече с Макс, потому что рассказывает ей обо всем.

— Да, плохи, — соглашается он без особого интереса, потому что засмотрелся на то, как пряди её отрастающих волос рассыпались, выбившись из-за уха. — Но не у нас. Наши дела хороши.

* * *  
Новый виток романа завершается очень плачевно. Вейн и Элинор ссорятся так яростно, что в результате каким-то образом— Джек и сам не понимает, как так получилось, — капитан Флинт стреляет в Вейна, попадая в руку. Рана неглубокая, но крови льется достаточно, и она впитывается в рубашку Джека, когда он выволакивает Вейна из таверны на улицу, удерживая его всеми силами, в то время как тот орёт, брыкается, брызжет слюной и машет кулаками.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Джек, я тебя убью, если ты встанешь между мной и этим ублюдком! — К концу фразы Вейн переходит на крик, который проникает сквозь дверь таверны, так что его слышат абсолютно все; он пытается вырвать рукав из пальцев Джека.

Они бессмысленно пихаются. Вейн гораздо сильнее, но он пьян, ранен, а чувства его в таком раздрае, что он ничего не соображает; хриплый голос срывается и дрожит. Он впечатывает Джека спиной в стену, но тот не ослабляет хватки.

— Отличное решение, — выдыхает Джек, упираясь затылком в каменную стену. — Давай, прикончи меня. Это решит все твои проблемы. — Он вцепляется пальцами Вейну в воротник, хватая ртом воздух.

— Думаешь, не прикончу? — скалится тот ему в лицо; Вейн разъярён, ему — уже в который раз — причинили боль, и, коль он не может отомстить Элинор, то остается только отыграться на старом добром Джеке. — Думаешь, ты мне так важен — важнее, чем месть, чем репутация, чем гордость, чем всё на свете? — Теперь на Джека сыплются удары, рука у Вейна тяжелая, и на месте его удерживает уже не Джек, а гнев, ярость и отчаяние.

Какую же власть имеет над ним Элинор, раз может довести его до такого состояния, — и как это некстати для тех, кому приходится иметь дело с последствиями.

— У меня нет иллюзий, — выплевывает Джек, — о нерушимости наших уз, но, Чарльз, мать твою, возьми себя в руки. Ты ранен, и я уверен, что ты это вполне заслужил. — Он выпускает Вейна, разжимая пальцы, и прислоняется к стене. — Хочешь вернуться, чтобы тебя пристрелили насмерть, — иди, я останавливать не буду.

Без дальнейших предисловий Вейн разворачивается и направляется к двери.

Джек, чей блеф не сработал, бросается за ним.

— Я соврал, — говорит он, разворачивая Вейна за плечо, и изо всех сил бьёт его в лицо кулаком.

* * *  
Ещё ни разу в жизни Джек не бил никого так сильно. Костяшки пальцев и запястье ноют. Разумеется, одного удара было недостаточно. Если бы им пришлось драться всерьёз, Вейн, моментально оправившись, без труда взял бы верх, но не успел тот распрямиться, как команда «Моржа», прибывшая, чтобы защитить своего капитана, непринуждённо взошла по ступенькам таверны, и Вейн, проявив благоразумие, решил, что у него нет шансов.

— Я бы уже с ним разделался, если бы не ты, — бормочет он, уткнувшись Джеку в плечо, пока тот ведёт его домой — мокрого от пота, пропахшего кровью и ромом и погружённого в пучины отчаяния. Джек ведёт его с трудом, но все-таки ведёт.

В палатке он зажигает лампу, без напоминаний готовит для Вейна трубку и начинает заниматься его ранами.

— Не надо, — заявляет Вейн сначала, распластавшись на своем огромном ложе из подушек, и в голосе его звучат виноватые нотки. Джек шикает на него, промывает рану на руке, перевязывает её и смачивает холодной водой тряпку, чтобы приложить к опухшему лицу.

Джек обращается с Вейном бережно. Он чувствует жалость и раздражение, но не обнаруживает в себе больше ни неприязни к нему, которую когда-то испытывал, ни страха, ни удивления перед силой. Скорее уж его удивляет бессилие: Элинор доводит Вейна до отчаяния, до беспомощности, до потери власти над самим собой — и это полная противоположность тому образу настоящего мужчины, который старательно создаёт сам Вейн.

Он передаёт Вейну трубку, и тот глубоко затягивается, не сводя глаз с Джека.

— Я сказал неправду, — бормочет Вейн после долгого молчания, прерываемого только шорохом бинтов и его собственным тяжелым дыханием. — Ты для меня важнее, чем месть, Джек. Важнее, чем очень многое.

Джек мог бы съязвить, мог бы посмеяться над этим внезапным проявлением сентиментальности, мог бы заставить Вейна зарабатывать прощение или унизить его отказом простить — но к чему? Всё это было бы ложью. Он садится рядом на ложе из шелков и слегка кивает:  
— Знаю, капитан.

Вейн продолжает курить — и говорить:  
— Когда я впервые увидел тебя вместе с ней, я был уверен, что ты полное ничтожество. Я смотрел только на неё. — Он кидает на Джека глумливый взгляд, приподнимая бровь.

— Так, довольно воспоминаний, — говорит тот.

— Нет-нет, послушай. Я видел её — а ты… я думал, ты будешь просто ещё одной забавой. Ты боялся меня, а меня это веселило. Тебя было легко подчинить. — Он опускает голову на подушки, придвигается поближе к Джеку и смотрит на него снизу вверх, прикрыв глаза. — Но это иллюзия. На самом деле тебя не легко подчинить. Ты просто притворяешься.

Джек не удерживается от самодовольной улыбки:  
— Когда тебя недооценивают — это большая удача.

Вейн берёт его за подбородок, касается большим пальцем нижней губы. Джек догадывается, что он собирается сделать, за секунду до того, как это происходит, и реагирует откровенно: приоткрывает рот, обхватывает палец губами, проводит по нему зубами и языком.

Вейн не принуждает его, как бывало раньше, но его намерения ясны. Джек легко мог бы осадить его, сказать, что долг выплачен и у него нет никаких поводов удовлетворять потребности Вейна, что бы ни было им причиной, отчаяние или искреннее желание. Но он этого не делает. Когда Вейн запускает пальцы ему в волосы, он не отстраняется, а когда тот расстегивает ремень и вынимает член, Джеку не нужно приглашение. Он говорит себе, что проявляет щедрость, утешая друга, у которого разбито сердце, и это тоже правда, но в то же время в более низменном смысле он просто признаёт принципы, на которых основаны их взаимоотношения, признаёт, что Вейн имеет на него права, неписанные, но постоянные и незыблемые. Отказать ему — значит отказаться от того, что есть между ними.

Он сосёт неторопливо. Приятно ощущать для разнообразия свою власть над ситуацией, приятно, что можно отстраниться, когда захочешь, или наоборот, заглотить глубже, что можно смотреть на Вейна с некоторым превосходством и видеть, как тот закрывает глаза, одурманенный, смятенный, одинокий. Вейн терпит фиаско — или уже потерпел — или, быть может, потерян безвозвратно, побежденный женщиной, хотя весь его облик говорит о том, что подобное невозможно; и смиряется при этом со своей участью с горькой легкостью, без борьбы, будто давно привык к подобному.

Он неспешно, равномерно толкается Джеку в рот, откинув голову на подушки и отдавшись ощущениям. Для Джека всё это — проявление милосердия, доброе дело; он мог был устыдиться, сказав себе, что занимает место шлюхи из заведения Нунана или уличной девки, но отбрасывает эту мысль. В каком-то смысле это место — его по праву. Не в постели, нет, хотя и его он уже не раз занимал, но рядом с Вейном, в его несчастном упрямом сердце.

Это место доверенного друга, и Джек его больше не стыдится.

Звук шагов, шаркающих по песку, заставляет его медленно, неохотно поднять глаза; он готов испить эту чашу, готов к позору и всему, что придётся пережить, встретив сейчас взгляд мистера Харта, или мистера Хэммонда, или любого из них… но это всего лишь Энн.

Всего лишь? Нет, Энн несёт с собой весь мир; весь мир таится в складке между её нахмуренных бровей и покоится у неё на плечах. Вот пришла Энн — и с ней весь мир.

Джек пытается поднять голову, но Вейн продолжает держать его за волосы — не так крепко, чтобы Джек не мог высвободиться, если бы захотел, но достаточно настойчиво, чтобы обозначить свои намерения: удержать его на месте, дать Энн увидеть его. Здравствуй, стыд? Джек смотрит в лицо Энн, видит, как она делает шаг назад, будто желая оставить их одних, но Вейн то ли сам хочет, чтобы она осталась, то ли понимает, что этого хочет Джек, потому что говорит прежде, чем она успевает двинуться с места:  
— Можешь присоединиться.

Голос Энн звучит низко, с легкой толикой раздражения:  
— Ещё чего.

— Можешь просто смотреть, — говорит Вейн, входя Джеку в глотку так глубоко, что тому приходится сделать усилие, чтобы не закашляться. — Как хочешь.

Джек ожидает, что она бросится прочь и ему придется догонять её, и задается сложным вопросом: следует ли дать Вейну кончить, прежде чем убегать. Но Энн делает шаг вглубь палатки. Найдя табурет, на котором обычно сидит Джек, когда они с Вейном проводят вечера за выпивкой и глубокомысленными беседами, она садится молча, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит выжидательно.

Джек слышит, как Вейн удовлетворенно вздыхает, ощущает, как пульсация отдается в его члене. Он сам не знает, что чувствует: вину или благодарность, смущение или облегчение. Единственное, с чем ему удается определиться, это внезапное возбуждение. Вейн трахает его в рот, Энн смотрит на него, видит, как он хватает воздух, давится, сосет — видит всё, что было бы ужасно унизительно, если бы на него смотрел кто-то другой, но с ней кажется чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Она переводит взгляд с его рта выше, смотрит ему в глаза, и в её взгляде нет ни сомнений, ни непонимания, ни отвращения, ни ревности. Она слегка вздергивает верхнюю губу, и он понимает то, чего не понял сразу: ей нравится.

Улыбка сползает с её лица, когда Вейн протягивает руку и прижимает ладонь к бугру на штанах Джека. Тот негромко стонет. Энн ёрзает на месте. Он видит, как характерный румянец проступает у неё на шее и окрашивает уши.

К тому моменту, как Вейн кончает, румянец расползается по её лицу. Джек глотает, потому что — что ещё ему делать? В каком-то смысле он сейчас играет на публику, и ему нельзя разочаровывать зрителей — ни одного из двоих. Даже когда Вейн кончает и Джек отстраняется и, тяжело дыша, приваливается к его бедру, тот не выпускает его волосы, поглаживая по голове одновременно нежно и снисходительно, так, что сквозящая в этом жесте привязанность почти — но не совсем — затмевает сквозящее в нём же собственничество.

Джек не возражает. Он с готовностью принимает и то, и другое.

Он садится на постели, всем телом ощущая, как напряжённый член прижимается изнутри к застёжке на штанах, и смотрит на Энн: рот у неё приоткрыт, подошвы скребут по песку. Джек бросает на неё понимающий взгляд, стараясь донести мысль, что она свободна делать все, что хочет, — уйти, увести его с собой или…

Она встает и начинает расстегивать плащ.

— Не вздумай ко мне прикасаться, — говорит она Вейну, медленно подходя к постели.

Вейн, кажется, очарован её словами. Он поднимает обе руки вверх, будто сдаваясь:  
— Как пожелаешь.

После этого он лишь наблюдает. Наблюдает, как Энн расстёгивает ремень, расшнуровывает ботинки, сбрасывает штаны. Она не снимает рубашку — достаточно просторную, чтобы те части тела, которые, вероятно, представляют наибольший интерес для Вейна, были прикрыты, — и вскарабкивается Джеку на колени, толкая его назад. Скоро он уже освобожден от одежды в достаточной мере, чтобы Энн могла скользнуть на его член. Джек подчиняется ей — легко, без раздумий, как делает всегда, позволяя ей делать с ним всё, что она хочет, трахать его так, как она хочет.

Она целует его — хотя у него во рту наверняка остался вкус Вейна, и Джек бы извинился, если бы мог, но она не позволяет ему говорить в постели: исключение составляют только мольбы, или похвалы ей, или ругательства. Джек не видит, как Вейн смотрит на них, но чувствует это — не в первый раз, даже не во второй, — но это первый раз, когда они сами пригласили его, когда он не случайно вторгшийся свидетель, но полноправный участник, связанный с ними узами преданности, верности, любви… это ведь любовь, правда? В каком-то смысле.

«А что, ты влюблён в меня, Джек?»

Нет, не совсем, но — это немного похоже. Он любит Вейна как друга, как партнера, как капитана — и ещё… есть что-то ещё. Что-то похожее.

Энн сжимает его запястья, заводит их ему за голову, вжимает его в мех и шелка, а потом вместо её ладоней на его запястья ложатся другие, больше и сильнее, и Вейн держит его руки, пока Энн трахает его, и здесь, между ними, Джек уверен, что он на своем месте.

Он уверен, что они правильно выбрали корабль.

* * *  
Он просыпается от звука женского голоса. Перед глазами туман, во рту пересохло. Ему снилось, что голос принадлежит его матери, но не имеет формы, исходя не от человека, но как бы из окружающего пространства. Однако по мере того, как реальность вытесняет из его сознания видения, окружающее пространство обретает форму и превращается в неподвижную фигуру Элинор Гатри, которая замерла у входа в палатку, остановившись на полуслове с приоткрытым ртом. Сквозь прорезь в парусине за её спиной льется солнечный свет.

Джек щурится и с трудом заставляет себя сесть.

— Доброе утро, — недовольно говорит он.

Элинор моргает, одаривая его недружелюбным взглядом.

Два теплых тела по обеим сторонам от Джека постепенно пробуждаются. Вейн полностью обнажён и не прикрыт одеялом; он распростерся на спине, положив левую ступню на правую лодыжку Джека, а левой рукой касаясь его бедра. Вейн мычит и ладонью прикрывает глаза от света. Энн, по-прежнему в рубахе, прильнула к Джеку слева и просыпается мгновенно, без перехода, как кошка: в одно мгновение она ещё крепко спит, а в следующее уже полностью бодрствует и, напрягшись, озирается по сторонам.

Элинор откашливается.

— Доброе утро, Чарльз. — Поразмыслив пару мгновений, она добавляет: — Рэкхем. Бонни.

В её голосе звучит не столько ревность, сколько раздражение.

Вейн садится на постели, неуклюже обтирает рот рукой и сипло говорит:  
— Чего тебе нужно?

— Я пришла извиниться, — говорит она, переходя сразу к делу и экономно отмеривая слова. — Не за то, что я говорила, — тому были причины, но за то, что ситуация получила такое неприятное развитие. — Должно быть, она знает, что Вейн знает: она ни за что не станет извиняться просто так; поэтому не делает попытки скрыть свои мотивы: — Между твоими людьми и командой «Моржа» с прошлой ночи происходят стычки. Флинт готов публично выразить сожаление, если ты сделаешь то же самое.

— Я? — На лице Вейна появляется довольное выражение. Ему очень нравится, когда ей что-то от него нужно. — Но это он в меня стрелял.

Элинор закатывает глаза:  
— В руку! Право, Чарльз, не делай из этого драмы. Это нужно не Флинту и не мне, а Нассау. — Она разворачивается, намереваясь уйти, не задерживаясь, чтобы удостовериться, убедила она его или нет, но зная точно — убедила; или же считая, что, уходя, не оставит ему иного выбора, кроме как следовать за ней. Подняв полог палатки и впустив внутрь солнечные лучи, которые ослепляют их всех, она, однако, медлит, оборачивается и заявляет голосом настолько многозначительным, что он звучит откровенно самодовольно: — Да, и Чарльз. Надеюсь, мы оба согласны, что с этого момента… — она бросает взгляд на Энн и более долгий — на Джека, — …ты больше не станешь высказывать своих оскорбительных инсинуаций о постельных предпочтениях капитана Флинта.

Вскинув на прощание бровь, она удаляется.

Вейн глядит ей вслед и недовольно мычит.

— Ты пойдёшь? — спрашивает Энн.

— Черта с два, — отвечает Вейн, ныряя обратно в постель и утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Джек смотрит на него, на выступающую линию позвоночника, переводит взгляд на Энн, затем осматривает собственное тело, с бледной, лишь местами покрасневшей кожей, затекшее и ноющее, но знакомое и привычное. Ему не приходится долго ждать, прежде чем Вейн переворачивается на спину, моргает, глядя в потолок, и изрекает: — Не знаю. Если я пойду, то это будет воспринято как слабость. Но если я не пойду…

Он — ха! — боится произнести это вслух, поэтому за него говорит Джек:  
— Боишься, что она тебя не простит? — Вейн молчит. — А ты не думал, что, может быть, это было бы к лучшему?

Вейн смотрит на него, под кожей от напряжения ходят желваки:  
— Может быть.

До чего тяжелая, заблудшая любовь — но это, без сомнения любовь. Вейн любит так же, как командует кораблем, как заключает сделки, трахается, дерётся: грязно, на одном лишь порыве, не заботясь о последствиях. Он вздыхает, треплет Джека по бедру с бесстыдной фамильярностью и встаёт, оглядывая палатку в поисках ближайшей пары подходящих штанов. Джек больше не пытается достучаться до его здравого смысла, просто глядит, как он одевается, как постепенно надевает привычную личину, оглаживает щетину, напускает на себя браваду, превращаясь в мужчину, которому предстоит взглянуть в глаза новому дню.

— Осторожнее с рукой, — заботливо говорит Джек.

— Смотри, чтоб не пристрелили, — советует Энн.

Вейн хмыкает, зашнуровывает ботинки.

— Идите к черту, оба. — Что на самом деле означает нечто иное.

В последний раз бросив долгий взгляд на натёртые запястья Джека и на бедра Энн, прикрытые краем рубашки, он фыркает и отправляется прочь — неизвестно, мириться или драться. Но главное не это — главное, что он всегда идет на её зов. А она позвала. Он оставляет их вдвоём на своей постели.

Они оставляют его и дальше идти ко дну.


End file.
